Goku's New Adventure in DxD
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: After defeating King Piccolo, Goku was about to landed straight into the ground then suddenly a Black Portal appears and suck him in, With no way to return home Goku's New Adventure starts right now. (Rewrite)
1. Goku meets Rias, Akeno and Koneko

_**I'm getting sick and tired about you people's questions, This is a Remake on Goku in DxD and I hope you all like it if not go Fuck yourself and put a stick inside of all of your assholes.**_

_***Review***_

_**Flo643 - "****Goku with a harem and even more than Issei harem is a total nonsense! **__**for me Goku is not a protagonist harem, This role should be reserved to Issei, **__**In addition to Issei's harem girls Rias and Akeno are overused in every Dxd crossover"**_

_**Fuck Off! Your telling me that Issei deserves to have a Harem and you want me to replace Goku with him, Yeah Goku isn't the type of guy of a Protagonist Harem guy like Issei, But this is my story and you have no right to tell me or anyone else of what you like and hate**_

_**As for Rias and Akeno are overused? The Fuck does that mean, Is Rias and Akeno OP Harem girls or something?**_

_**As for why I made the Harem Role to Goku and not Issei, It's because I hate Perverts and they should be ashamed to themselves. (I'm a guy and I respect Girls privacy)**_

_**Accel555 - "****This story has some potential but you really ruined it.**_

_**First , your turn Rias and Sona fall in love with Goku . You should develop their relationship slowly . Your portrayal Rias and Sona sound like slut.**_

_**Second , Slice of life is more important to for develop Goku relation with any DxD char . Don't only develop Goku with girl but also many boys like Vali , Azazel , or the others.**_

_**Three , Don't make Goku OOC such like blushing or something"**_

_**Okay First off... For Rias and Sona just randomly falls in love with Goku is because, His usual smiles that for some reason warms up almost every female that Goku encountered and gain their trust and rely to him to save them in case they are in danger... (Now that I think about it that sounds stupid)**_

_**Second, In order for Goku to grow his Relationship with other DxD Characters he needs to spends time with them one by one, Don't give me started on Vail, Azazel or other Male Characters they suck and I never like them anyways**_

_**Third, "Don't make Goku OOC such as blushing or something" The Fuck does that mean? Are you telling me that I shouldn't make Goku OP? and shouldn't make the Females just blush all the time? This story is slowly growing, And If I want to make them blush or flustered I can or I can make Goku just killed them and be done with it**_

_**Didn't you all heard about Akria Toriyama didn't like to be told what to do? So am I so anyone else don't fucking tell me what to do and how should I change on what's going to happened in my stories, I will change whenever I fucking want and I hope we all can agree to that**_

_**(Me sighing in the background and calming down)**_

_**Okay sorry about that, I hate when people say stupid shits like Flo643 did and I have a lot of stories to do and have a lot more comments about my Grammar skill**_

_**I'm not a good writer never was, And in FanFiction is the place that I can practice my skills a little sometimes, Never have a Beta Reader and I don't need one just my skill and that's it**_

_**I also has some Anger Problems whenever some people comments about me who is doing such a worst job on writing any types of story, I just get emotional because I'm spending all of my time writing all of the stories time to time for all of you and this is what I get? And telling me to fix my Grammar is shit and I should redo English Class again, Fuck Off (Flicks a Middle Finger)**_

_**Okay enough of that, I hope you all like this Remake and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

_***DB World***_

We see a beaten down Goku with his Gi torn up and his right arm is broken and struggling to get up

Then we see a green monster up in the air and his he's coming down to the boy and going to land the finishing blow

"Your mine!" King Piccolo shouted and almost heading towards to Goku

"That's what you think buddy, I still got one arm left that I can use!" Goku shouted at him

"What?!" The King was in shock by the boy and he was using he left arm

Goku then raise his voice and push all of his power in his left arm and when it's ready he use his arm on the ground and use the Kamehameha and flew him towards to King Piccolo

"What?!" Again King Piccolo said

"I'm going to do with everything I got!" Goku said and clutched his left hand into a fist

"Good Luck! I'll block it!" Then King Piccolo block both of his arm to cover his body

"It's time for your terror to End?!" Goku then pulls his left hand out and behind him it's his Oozaru form and giving him power to end King Piccolo's Terror

"AHHHHHHH?!" King Piccolo screams and then Goku goes straight into King Piccolo's body

And a man with three eyes on the ground beaten looking at Goku and King Piccolo

"He... did it" Tien said with a little smile on his face

"I won!... I did it!" Goku screams about his victory and then think about his master and friends

"Master Roshi... Krillin... I won your revenge" Goku manage to say and heading towards to the ground fast

"Goku?!" His friends Yamcha, Bulma and Tien shouted and was running towards to the boy and help him out

But suddenly, A Portal appears below the boy and he was heading towards it and his friends was too far away to reach him, Then the Portal disappear with Goku in it and his friends was in shock about what just happened

"What just happened to Goku?!" Bulma shouted and runs towards where she and the group last saw Goku, But there isn't a trace of him anywhere

"I don't no Bulma... But I hope that Goku is okay" Tien eats the Senzu Bean that Yamcha give him and gets up

"Goku... I hope your safe buddy" Yamcha with a face of concern on his face

* * *

_***DxD World***_

We see a twelve year old Rias Gremory playing with her friends Akeno Himejima and Koneko Tojo, All three of them is playing around outside and Rias and Akeno seems to be talking and Koneko is eating her sweets

"Ara Ara Ara~ I wonder when a cute boy is going to show up from the heavens and take me as a wife~" Akeno jokes around to Rias in order to get a reaction out of her and having fun while doing it

"Like that would ever happened Akeno! If a boy did somehow take a attractions of you then you would just played them just like me" Rias said to her, Her and Akeno always seems to be competing just about anything that comes up in their mind

"These two... always fighting each other" Koneko said then eat more of her sweets while listening her King and Queen talking to each other

Then all the suddenly a black portal emerge above the Underworld and the girls turn their heads on what's going on

"What's going on?" Rias said looking at the portal with some concern on her face

Then a figure from the Portal itself came threw and it's heading straight towards to where the girls is, So they duck when the Figure landed at Rias' backyard

When it calms down a little, Rias and her Peerages check up at the destruction in her yard and found something or someone strange

"No way?" Rias said in shock about what just happened earlier when her and Akeno talk about

"Oh my~ It looks like someone has answer my prayers" Akeno said she was joking of course and she didn't knew that her "Fake" wish came true

Koneko is looking at the crater when the figure landed with a weird look on her face

Inside the Crater was a Boy with a Torn Red Gi and was beaten down badly, His strange crazy hair still stays in one spot, But the weirdest thing they all saw it's his Monkey Tail behind him

"He's a Monkey?" Koneko said and got a little close to the boy's beaten face, He was unconscious and he looks like he was in a fight with someone

"We should get him inside of the House, My brother can handle this" Rias then tries to pick up the boy but failed because of the Boy's strong weight, Then she looks at her Peerages

"Don't worry Rias, I'll help~" Akeno then pulls up the boy's legs and saw the inside of the boy's body, For someone his age he's quite build and Akeno licks her lips for some reason and worry about helping the boy in the house first

* * *

_***Gremory Mansion***_

They finally got the Boy into the Guest Bedroom and informed Rias's Brother Sirzechs about the whole situation in the backyard

"I see... So this boy just came threw the portal badly injured and crash outside of the Manor?" Sirzechs said to the girls and they nodded their heads to him

(I must see this boy myself in case he's not a threat) Sirzechs said in thoughts

"So what should we do about the boy?" Rias ask her brother, In case there is something she can do to help

"Hmm, Check and see if the boy is awake yet if not let him rest until questioning him on why he's here, Understand" He said to the girls and they nodded their heads again

After Sirzechs left, Rias and her Peerages go to where the Guest Bedroom on where they last saw the boy and he's sleeping like he's in a nightmare

Koneko look at the expression that the boy is giving and he looks to be in pain, She felt the same way when her sister kills the clan for some reason, She then walks over to the boy and puts her hand on his forehead

"What are you doing Koneko?" Rias ask her Tower Nekomata and she just shush at her and went back to the boy

_***Goku's Dream***_

* * *

"No... Master Roshi... Krillin..." Goku remembers on his best friend Krillin's death after the Martial Art Tournament ended and Hearing that Master Roshi died while fighting against King Piccolo

"Do you see boy, I won and you lost why don't you give up and die like them!" King Piccolo said inside the mind of Goku

"No! I won't give up not after what you did to my friends!" Goku screams at him and King Piccolo begins to laughing and taunting at him

"So you still don't understand, I'm King Piccolo and I kill whoever is in my way, I take what I want and I don't regret a single thing, As for your Master and friend they were weak just like you" King Piccolo said to him

"Shut Up!" Goku shouted at him to stop talking

"I'll make your planet serving me and remembers my name, You are going to die here and no one is going so save you!" King Piccolo then runs over to where Goku is and Goku can't even move

"What's going on?! Why can't I move!" He said trying to get away from King Piccolo's attacks

He then felt a hand on his forehead and he was confused to what's going on

"Your only having a bad nightmare, Wake Up" The Voice said inside of Goku's mind

"What... I'm in a dream?" Goku said

"No! Don't listen to that voice, Now Die!" King Piccolo was getting a bit closer

Goku then close his eyes and tries to Wake Up it wasn't working, He then took a deep breath and focus his energy in his mind and slowly he's started to wake up from his mind

"NOOOOOOO!" King Piccolo tries to punch Goku, But he's awake and gone inside of his mind

* * *

_***Real World***_

Koneko look at the boy and he's having a bad dream, So when she said a few words to him and hope that he can wake up, Then slowly the Boy is waking up

"No way?" Rias looks at her Tower Nekomata with a little shock on her face

"Ara Ara Ara~ It seems that our little Koneko has ways with words" Akeno said and puts her left hand on her face

The boy slowly opens both of his eyes and ties to move his body, But felt pain on his right arm because of his fight against King Piccolo and can only move his left arm, He then turn his head the left and saw three girls staring at him and the white hair girl's right hand is still on his forehead

"Umm? Who are you?" Goku ask the little nekomata

"My name is Koneko Tojo, Nice to see you wake up" Koneko introduced her name to the Boy

"Hello Koneko, My name is Son Goku!" He then shows his warm smile to her and Koneko felt a little blush on her face due to his innocent

"Ara Ara Ara~ It looks like Goku here has warm up our little kitty~" Akeno said and Koneko looks at her with blush on her face

"Not... Funny" Koneko then covers her face inside of Goku's bed sheet

"So who are you two?" Goku ask the other two girls in the room

"My name is Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima" Rias introduce her and Akeno for the young boy

"I hope we get along Goku~" Akeno shows her "Fake" lust tone to Goku, But he just look at her in confusion and just ignored it

"Ignored her, So what brings you here Goku?" Rias ask him

"I was fighting a Demon Monster name King Piccolo, He killed my friends so I have to avenge them" Goku clutch his fists remembering the death of Krillin

The girls felt bad for Goku, His friends was killed by a Demon... But they never heard of King Piccolo before, Then they saw that his right arm is broken

"Is your Right arm broken Goku?" Rias said to Goku and he look at his arm

"It is, It doesn't matter now I defeated King Piccolo and I hope that the Dragon Balls can revived my friends" Goku hopes that his friends are being revive right now

* * *

_***DB World***_

After the fight between Goku and King Piccolo, The group puts all seven Dragon Balls together and bring out the green big dragon Shenron

"What is your wish?" Shenron said

_**(I just a little for the wish, Shenron can now give three wishes to the Dragon Ball group)**_

"We wish that you bring back everyone that has been killed by King Piccolo!" Yamcha shouted at the Dragon in hopes that he will listen

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron's Red Eyes then glows and Master Roshi, Krillin and Chiaotzu awoke inside the pod they are in

"Huh? What happened?" Krillin remembers that he was in the Tournament and then suddenly woke up here

Master Roshi was in shock, He was dead because of his fight against King Piccolo for his Master and Student

Chiaotsu was killed by King Piccolo for trying to distract him from killing Tien or for his wish on Shenron

"Welcome back guys!" Bulma then hugs Krillin and Chiaotsu but ignore Master Roshi because he's a pervert

"What is your next wish?" Shenron said to them

"Let's wish for Goku back!" Oolong said to the group and they agreed

"We wish to wish back Goku!" Bulma shouted at the Dragon

Shenron thinks for a moment about the wish... Then said

"Your wish cannot be granted" He said making everyone in shock

"What do you mean it can't be granted!" Tien said to the Dragon

"The one you all called Goku was transported into in another Universe, I can't summon him back due to my magic by Kami" Shenron said to them

"That can't be... Goku is gone to another Universe?" Bulma then felt her legs hit the ground while she said that

"Goku is gone?" Krillin who didn't understand the whole situation is in shock that his best friend is gone

Then out of nowhere, Kami and Mr. Popo appears before them

"Who are you!?" Yamcha was about to get into his fighting stance before Master Roshi stops him

"Wait! Stop!" Roshi said to Yamcha and he was confused

"My apologies for scaring you folks, I was about to asked Goku to train in the Sky Temple but he seems to vanished by the Black Portal" Kami said to them

"Can't you use your powers on the Dragon to bring Goku back?!" Bulma shouted at Kami, But he just shook his head in a "No"

"That is beyond my power, While I'm a Kami my powers is not enough to bring Goku back in this Universe, It seems someone in the other Universe brought him there for whatever reason" Kami said

"But why Goku? He's badly injured and could be hurt even more!?" Bulma said to Kami

"For whatever reason it may be, We all have to hope that someday that Goku will returned to us in the near future" Kami said to them and him and Popo then disappear back to Sky Temple

* * *

_***Sky Temple***_

"What should we do now with out Goku Kami?" Mr. Popo said

"I don't know Popo, But with Goku gone and King Piccolo's son is somewhere in the world it's going to be dangerous in the near future" Kami with a concern look in his face then walks inside his Temple and think about what to do

(Goku... Where did you go?) Kami said in thoughts

* * *

_***Back with Goku***_

It's been a weird few weeks since Goku came to this Universe, He spoke with Rias's Brother Sirzech about King Piccolo and answer some of Sirzech's questions about why is he here, He didn't know Goku can't feel any of his friends or anyone he know in this world... So he's kinda stuck here for a moment, He does feel strong presences out there in this world and he wants to fight them, But can't because those presence is even more stronger than him... And he's excited

He's going to train even harder and harder to get strong, He then ask Sirzech if he can created a weight clothes for him, He was confused as first by did what Goku ask and summons weight clothes for the boy, A Black T-shirt, Two Blue Boots with Yellow Stripes, And Blue Wristbands for the boy and he thank him for it

_**(I check the Dragon Ball Wiki and it says that Goku's weight clothes is, His Shirt is 100 Pounds, His Boots is 50 pounds, His Blue Wristbands is also 100 pounds so to add it up it's over 250 pounds)**_

Whenever Goku take off his weight to take a bath, The girls Rias, Akeno and even Koneko tries to spy on him but was caught by Grayfia who took a responsibility to look after the boy even if he didn't need it

"What did I told you girls about" Grayfia spoke in a angry mother tone to the girls, She is Sirzechs Wife and has Millicas Gremory who is _**(I don't know about Millicas age) **_years old and even younger than Goku

"That we shouldn't spy on him while he's in a bath" The Three girls said to her

"And what did you all do" Grayfia said

"We spy on him" The girls again sigh on Grayfia's strict questions

Then Goku overheard the commotion and opens the door, He didn't have his towel to cover his bottom parts so his expose Ding-Ding is showing to the girls

"Hey, Do you all want to take a bath with me?" Goku said to them

_**(Before I continue, You all want to know why are these girls just randomly started to have feelings for him? Here one answer I will say... Few Weeks, Goku has been with them for a few weeks and they slowly started to have feelings to him**_

_**Rias knows that Goku isn't bright and not very intelligence for the Female parts but that's what she like about him**_

_**Akeno likes when Goku doesn't have knowledge to either tell what a boy or girl is, When Goku came up to her she was confused... Then when he randomly touches her bottom parts casuing her and two other members in shock and blushed about his actions... And she likes it**_

_**Koneko... Likes to watch Goku whenever he trains and share her sweets to him, She never likes to share her sweets to anyone but for Goku it's different he's too innocent and be better off with a group of Angels in the sky... But she won't let that happened**_

_**As for who likes Goku the most is... Koneko, Let's face it a Cat and Monkey making love to each other is a weird thing right? Koneko was the one who helps Goku to break his Nightmares from King Piccolo away and Goku thank her for that)**_

"YES!" The three girls shouted and then runs over to Goku and pull him back inside of the bathhouse and Grayfia just sigh and shows a little smile on her face

"These Kids... I hope they won't ever change" She said then goes back cleaning the floor of clothes that the girls left and put them in a basket over Goku's room

* * *

_**Done, I hope you all like this Rewrite or Remake or Whatever, I decided that Goku's Power Level from my last post is really low I was thinking about when he meet Bulma... Well you all hated it and here's the Power Level that Goku has right now.**_


	2. Goku meets Kuroka

_**I want to thank all of you for your support against **__**TeraBaapBSDK and I hope that guy stay out of my stories for the time being, Some people ask me why this version of Goku from the Original Dragon Ball**_

_**There is other writers who did Goku from Dragon Ball but it's a Crossover with DxD and MHA (My Hero A**_**_cademia) I would rather want Goku in one Universe in that's DxD only_**

**_There is also one thing I hate... OC, Don't get me wrong I don't hate all the OC characters but I just don't like how our favorite Female characters just for some reason goes for this OC... Why? I sometime get a feeling that the OC characters are the Writers name and wish they can be with the Female characters like (RWBY, MHA, Naruto, DBZ, DxD, and Etc...) I just don't understand_**

**_Anyway ignore all that and let's head into our favorite character in all time... Kid Goku_**

* * *

_*****__**Gremory Manor**__*****_

When Goku's arm finally healed the first thing he does is training, He feels a lot of energy coming from the Underworld that Rias's Brother told him and he wants to fight them but can't due to his arm

"98...99...100!" Goku finished his push-ups and gets up and runs around the manor like a speed of light, While wearing weight clothes on him to improve his body

While he was busy training The Girls is looking at him with some curious look in their faces, Why is Goku wants to become stronger if he already is? They feel his power and it's in the Middle Class Devil and almost near the High Class Devil... Does Goku wants to be a High Class?

"Ara Ara Ara Ara~, My Goku always training rather than spending alone time with me" Akeno said to the other girls, Ever since Goku came to the Underworld its been more and more fun around here

"Your Goku?" He isn't even yours Akeno if anything I say that Goku is good as mine" Rias said to her Rival/Friend and the two stares at each other and lighting coming out of their eyes

"Do they do that all the time?" Kiba ask Koneko, Kiba was found by Rias's Brother and didn't want to become a Devil at first... But when he saw Goku challenged him for a fight and won with his abnormal strength... He found a new goal and wants to surpass Son Goku

"Yes... They are annoying when they did that" Koneko said and went back eating her sweets while watch her Goku-Senpai, She felt her heart keeps beating whenever when her and him got close to each other and she offer her sweets to him and he kindly took a bite of it and smiles at her

Back to Goku, He runs 20 laps around the Manor and felt a bit tired a little but that won't stop him so he keeps on going, Ever since being here in he Underworld he always found it fun playing with his new friends and hopes that everyone in his world got revived and living peacefully, He stops for a moment and look up in the sky

"Master Roshi... Krillin, I hope the two of you are okay?" Goku said in his mind thinking about his Master and Best Friend, Then he goes back his training

* * *

_***DB World***_

In the Sky Temple, Kami is using his powers everywhere in case that Goku has somehow is back in this Universe... No luck, It seems whatever pulls Goku in that Black Portal tends to keep him there forever

"Kami I think you should calm down? It's not wise to waste your energy while finding Goku?" Popo said with a worry tone in his voice, He doesn't like when Goku is gone too but has to focus on his master first

"I suppose your right Popo, But without Goku our planet is going to be terrorize again by King Piccolo's Demon Spawn... Piccolo Jr" Kami fear about what's going to happened if Piccolo Jr is growing stronger and stronger any second while training, and without Goku here to defend the Earth... The world is doom

"Why not ask Goku's friends? Perhaps that man with three eyes Tienshinhan can help?" Popo ask Kami

"His help won't be enough Popo, I can feel Piccolo's Jr's power and its growing much powerful then his father and the only one who can defeat him is indeed Goku..." Kami then walks out of his chamber and look at the night sky

(Goku... Please find a way back as soon as possible) He said and walks back to his chamber and rest his body for his powers to return to him

_***In the other side of the Earth...***_

A Green Humanoid boy is standing in the ocean and was waiting for a right moment to get his meal, Then he heard a noise coming straight ahead of him but only focusing his food for a day...

A Boat is coming towards him and he just stands there... Then he cuts the boat in half with his hand and caught the Huge Fish with his left and he shocks the it killing the fish and eats it

His father King Piccolo sends a mission after his death... Kill Son Goku and rule this planet

* * *

_***DxD World***_

It's been a few mouths and Goku is again training and ask Rias brother to double his weight clothes and he agreed, He also noticed that he's growing taller a bit but that didn't matter to him he wants to fight any of strong fighters in the underworld and want to test their might and strength against him

"Goku sure do loves training a lot does he?" Kiba understand that his friend/rival wants to becoming stronger... But isn't this a bit too much for him?

"That's just Goku, He did say that he wants to face our powerful fighters in the underworld and won't stop training until he reach their levels" Rias said but also worry that her Goku would pass out sometimes due to his stamina draining him down a little and causing him to get tired

"My Goku is such a handsome boy~ I'm so glad that he's here in my life" Akeno thank God/Devil for listening her "Fake" wish and makes everything in the underworld more funny and better again

Then for some reason Goku stops and took a break next to Koneko, She handed her sweets to him and Goku opens his mouth and accepted her offer and Koneko face begins to blush towards her Senpai

"Thanks Koneko! I was feeling hungry after my training" Goku scratch his head awkwardly to Koneko "It's fine Goku-Senpai, Also you shouldn't stress yourself on training to much it's going to hurt your body" She said with some concern in her voice and Goku understands it too well

"Don't worry about it Koneko! I'm sure that my body can handle the pain it's just been so excited to fight all these powerful fighters here in the underworld and I can't wait to fight them!" Goku really wants to fight these powerful people in the underworld but also feel that there's even more powerful fighters somewhere else in the world... Even the Sky

Goku develop his Ki to sense any energy so that's why he can sense all these energy coming everywhere in the entire world and doesn't match his friends...

"Well anyway, I think that's enough training for me for today I'm hungry so let's head inside Koneko" He smiles at her and Koneko goes behind her Senpai into a piggy back ride and runs all the way back to the Manor _"Goku-Senpai... I love you" _Koneko quietly said to her thoughts and smiles behind her Senpai

The other two girls who is staring at Koneko with some hateful jealously towards the younger Nekomata and needs to make sure that their Goku is safe in their hands and away from each other... Kiba felt his body shivers and send Goku his respect for having to deal with three girls at once

Goku however didn't understand why the girls keep staring at each other? Was it fun staring at each other? He shrugs and head back inside the mansion

* * *

_***Gremory Manor***_

We see Goku once again eating like crazy and the servants/maids is doing their best to please the young boy and he's happy to eat them all, Rias and Akeno is learning how to cook in order to please their "Goku" and making sure which one of them cooked him the best meal ever. Koneko is still eating her sweets and hiding like a good little kitten to avoid the troubles with her mistress and Akeno fighting each other for her Goku-Senpai. Kiba is observing Goku and learning his techniques on how did he gotten strong in a short amount of time he's been here and he his indeed a worthy opponent for Kiba and can't wait to surpass him.

"Rias, For the next two years you, Akeno and Kiba is going to start your days in high school right?" Sirzech said to his little sister and can't believed that she gro up too fast, Guess time does goes fast huh?

"I guess so brother, But I won't be able to see my Goku in school for another year. I hope he's going to be alright when I'm gone?" Rias didn't like to be part away from her lover/peerage but didn't have a choice when the next two years for her high school days going to be started

"You know how Goku is, Always getting stronger every single day and never giving up. I really respect that kid and glad I let him in our family" So far Goku haven't disappointed him for the most part and always chuckles when Goku always getting swarm by Rias or Akeno and he doesn't know it, So innocent

"Ara Ara Ara Ara~ Goku my deer, Can you past me that milk next to you" Akeno getting Goku's attention and he tries to handed her the milk but it slip throw his hand and drop all over Akeno's perfect body

"Oh... Uh? Sorry about that Akeno?" Goku scratched his head awkwardly because of his mistake for dropping the milk onto Akeno, But she doesn't mind

"It's alright Goku~ But make sure to be careful the next time okay?" Akeno using her charm on Goku, He didn't understand it but just nodded his head at her. Then Akeno gets up and goes over to Goku

"Goku, Since you drop milk on me. Can follow me to the showers please?" She hopes that her plans work, Goku again nodded his head and follower her to the shower room

"Hey!? Wait for me!" Rias also gets up and chases after them, Sirzechs and the maids chuckles on the huge aftermath that just happened

* * *

_***DB World***_

"It's been over four weeks and there's still no sign of Goku anywhere?" Bulma was starting to get worried for the kid, Not only he saved the planet against King Piccolo but some random portal appears and swallow Goku in. She travels to Fortune Teller Baba that if she seen Goku at her temple but she didn't know what happened to him either

"This is a true mystery indeed, Goku was badly injured and could't even move after that last attack of his. But the strange part is that almost everyone that Goku have encounter has never seen him in their location" Tien felt that this is his fault somehow, If only he's was a bit more stronger...

"Hey guys this is Goku we are talking about? He's probably out in the world traveling in secret. And he would have shown up if he wanted to right?" Yamcha said to everyone, But even has to admit that it was strange that Goku isn't here with them right now

Master Roshi was thinking the same thing... Goku goes beyond his teachings and ready to teach himself, But for what Bulma and the rest are saying are true about the mystery portal taken his former student. Then there's must be a reason for why it took Goku

"M-maybe because this Portal thing is such a joke? I'd think that Yamcha is right that Goku is just traveling around the world with the Nimbus cloud?" Krillin didn't believed that his best friend is somehow missing from Earth by this portal thingy that everyone is talking about

"No... Me, Bulma and Yamcha was there and saw the porta suck Goku in, But did the portal just appear out of know where just when Goku was about to landed on the ground. Non of this makes any since!?" Tien goes outside and throws the chair he was sitting over the horizon out of frustration for not finding Goku sooner

"Calm down Tien, Will make sure that our pal Goku is safe and sound" Yamcha goes over to Tien and calms him down

"Your right... Is just that, Goku done so much for me even after everything I'd have done to him when me and Chiaotzu first met him. He saved his life, Krillin and Master Roshi, And I just want to thank him for everything he did for me" Tien admits that meeting Goku for the first time wasn't nice for the champion, But he was doing his order by his former master

_**(If you all know about the Original Dragon Ball, Then you all know about Tien was the Champion at the time)**_

"That's how Goku is, Even I'll admit I didn't expect to be friends with him in the first place. But he did change my life being here, If I hadn't met him then I'll still be in some desert looking to rob people" Yamcha remembers his first time meeting Goku and can't believed that rivals turn friends only a matter of seconds

Bulma came outside and look at the sky

_"Goku... Just where did you go you idiot?"_ Bulma thought and just wish that her monkey boy friend is back

* * *

_***DxD World* Timeskip 2 years later**_

Its been over two years since Rias, Akeno and Kiba left for their second year in some high school in Kyou, _**(I forgot what the school name is?) **_Goku and Koneko was still in the Manor doing their own things for now until Goku has to go to that school too...

"Can't believed it's been two years past already huh Koneko?" Goku still look the same as his 14 year old self, But he recently turn 16 last week and has to wait until his time to head to school

_**(Before you ask me, "Goku should have been in school already!?" I know but this is Goku we are talking about, And it took a lot of convincing for Sirzechs to even make Goku to attend the same school the Rias and her other peerages is going)**_

He didn't want to go to school at first... But Rias's brother kept on persistent on him to attend the school, He thought about it and until he finally agreed with Sirzech that he will attend the school that Rias is. And Sirzech is signing papers for him for next year and he'll be in the second year due to his age

"It is huh? Two years that Rias-senpai and the rest went to that school" Koneko wasn't much for words, But felt herself comfortable in her Senpai's side

When Rias and the rest went to school in their freshmen year, Koneko has been sleeping with Goku for two years behind her mistress's back. And she doesn't regret a single thing about it, If she can spent a huge amount of time of her Senpai at this opportunity she'll take it

"Our time is going to come when we are in that school huh? Can't believed that Sirzech actually convinced me to attend. Studying is such a waste of time when all I have to do is train to becoming stronger" Goku did learn a little from basic studying from Master Roshi, But he already didn't like it when doing it

"Well enough all that, Let's head back in okay?" Goku and Koneko was outside of the manor and was about to head in... Until something or someone arrives to the manor itself and was staring right out Koneko

"Wait... I sense something, Come on out and show yourself!" Goku demanded that the shadow figure to come out

"Oh~ So you sense my presence huh?" The Figure came out behind the tree and was looking at Goku

He can see the appearance between the figure now, She was wearing a black kimono, has a tail, has Cat Ears, and black hair and Yellow eyes. She was Kuroka the black nekomata

"Who are you?" Goku ask the stranger, Koneko however was giving a shiver vibes in her body on seeing her sister

"My name is Kuroka, and standing next to you is Shirone. I'm here to take her back Nya~" The now named Kuroka said and wants to reunite with her sister

"I don't know what you want with Koneko, But I won't let you take her Kuroka" Goku doesn't back down from the challenge and was staring straight at Kuroka

"Nya Ha Ha!, Okay boy if you want to fight me for her then lets!" Kuroka then charge in and was about to punch Goku, But he dodge her attack and tries to punch her but she also dodge his attacks. The two of them begins to battle each other off and Koneko was looking at her Senpai and sister

"Your quite good boy~ What's your name?" Kuroka said

"My name is Son Goku, And your Ki feel strong" Goku responded back to her and that got Kuroka's attention from his words

_"He knows about Senjutsu? How knowledgeable is this boy?"_ Kuroka thought but focus her mind back to the fight

_**(I overheard that Ki and Senjutsu is the same, Kinda like Aura and Chakra the same as well)**_

"I'm glad that my Senjutsu impress you Goku, But you want me to show you the power in me" Kuroka didn't need to held back, Because she also sense strong powers coming inside the boy

"Yeah, and in return I'll show you my powers" Goku was started to get exited in this fight and can't wait for Kuroka to show him her powers

"Okay Goku... I'll show you my true powers!" Kuroka begins to charge up her powers behind the manor, Sirzech look threw his window and saw the demon Kuroka fighting against Goku and Koneko. He was about to head down there and stop it... But something in his mind and body said that let Goku handle it

_"Her powers feels incredible! So this is her true powers huh? Feels like she been training a lot, But something is telling me that she still has a long way to go" _Goku thought and Kuroka's powers was unlike anything he ever seen before, But she still lacking training and powers a little

Kuroka yells out her last shout and stop, Her aura was all lit up and was staring at Goku. Koneko was hiding away from the fight and was afrad that her Senpai is going to lose against her sister

"Well... How about this Son Goku, You impress yet?" Kuroka ask Goku, She'll admit that she didn't know what led her to show her true powers to the boy, But gotten a feeling that it's going to be interesting

"I'm impress Kuroka, You're powers are unlike anything I have ever seen before. But, I can feel that your still lacking to unlock your true potential" Goku said to her

"Leave the Potential to me Goku, Now I'd shown my powers let me see yours" Kuroka felt that the boy's powers was ready to be woken

"You sure?" Goku did want to see how strong he become... But hopes that Kuroka reconsider

"I'm sure Goku" Kuroka can't wait to see how powerful this boy is

"If you say so... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku begins to scream out loud and the planet begins to shake and causing some earthquakes, Kuroka can't believed how much this boy's powers is... But it overcomes hers and she doesn't stand a chance against him! Koneko was staring at her Senpai and just like her sister can't believed how much senjutsu inside of her Senpai

_"Goku-Senpai..." _She thought to herself and hopes her Senpai can win against her sister

"What is Goku doing Sirzech!?" Grayfia storms into Sirzech's room and look outside and saw Goku's powers is skyrocketing and overcomes some of the devils in the underworld and heaven!

"He's showing his powers Grayfia" Sirzech is serious this time, Never in his life that Goku will surpass him or the other factions around the world. But he certainly did

Goku still screams out loud and Kuroka feels more and more powers from the boy's body and it continues to increase every single time

_"How did this boy get this much power!" _Kuroka knows a lot of powerful devils, angels and fallen angels. But this boy surpass them all and it scaring the heck out of her... and pleasure at the same time

Until Goku stops and his aura is overpowering and skyrocketing in the underworld, Every factions is now being aware of the powers and was looking to where it's coming from... the Underworld

* * *

_***Fallen Angel HQ***_

"Seems like old Sirzech gotten himself a powerful warrior on his side huh?" Azazel was grinning and can't wait to meet this powerful warrior that Sirzech had gotten

_***Heaven***_

"Looks like the Devils have gotten themselves another devil in their rank... But strange, I feel the power from this individual is rather... Innocent" Micheal felt that his powers is coming from an innocent being that doesn't belong to the devil at all

* * *

When Goku stops Kuroka felt her powers decrease and she slumps down in fear from the boy himself, She wonders if her former masters felt the same way when she killed them to save her and Shirone. She felt the boy is coming towards her and she back away from him

"G-get away from me!" Kuroka fears that the boy is going to kill her, Goku then goes closer and look at her face... Feared. He felt that Kuroka was living in fear after abandoned Koneko, He kneel down to Kuroka and touch her right cheeks making her look at him

"I'm not going to hurt you, You wanted to see me in my full power and I'm showing it to you" Goku said to her and smiles at her, Kuroka felt her heart beeps after seeing the boy's smile... It felt innocent like he doesn't even feel like a devil at all

Koneko slowly get's up from her hiding spot and goes over to where her Senpai and Sister is, She'll admit that she is jealous that Goku-Senpai is touching her demon sister instead of her kinda gotten her mad. But she resist and comes closer to them

"What should we do to her Goku-Senpai?" Koneko was curious as to what her senpai is going to do next

Goku look at Kuroka and she felt scared like she doesn't even have a home to go to, He sigh and pick her up in bridal style making Kuroka and Koneko blush at this attempts. Kuroka didn't think that this boy can carry her like he did... But felt warm next to his chest, And felt muscles all over him that causes her to drool a bit and making her sister Shirone stars at her in anger

"We'll let her stay with us Koneko, She felt alone and I want to be with her" Goku said to Koneko and she didn't know what her Senpai is even thinking! Her sister is stray devil and dangerous!

_**(Kuroka in this story didn't joined the Chaos Brigade, A lot of you will complain but yeah it's happening)**_

"I'm going to take care of her Koneko, After all she is your sister right?" Goku didn't understand why this too seems to hate each other, His grandpa said that every siblings are always happy with each other even if they like or not. And he always believed his grandpa

Kuroka still didn't understand any of this... But felt herself tired, She then falls asleep in Goku's arms and he smile at the effect

"Guess she's tired huh? I'll take her to my room and make sure to you tell Sirzech what happenen okay?" Goku then goes inside the mansion and goes to his room, Koneko humph at her stupid Senpai and goes to Sirzech's room

"Thank you for telling me Koneko, You can leave now" Sirzechs said to her and Koneko left in a hurry to Goku's room, Sirzech then gets up and look outside threw his window and think about all of this

"What are you thinking about Sirzech?" Grayfia ask him, She didn't know that Goku will even surpass him or the other factions

"The time has come too soon for Goku, He surpass me and the other factions and the strongest Devil in the underworld. So for that Goku is going to be an Ultimate-Class Devil and have his own peerages" Sirzech announce to Grayfia that Goku is going to be one of the highest class for the Devils... Ultimate-Class Devil at such a young age and will no longer be Rias Peerages, But as his own

"This soon? This has to be an mistake?" Grayfia didn't believed that someone that young can surpasses them all just a short amount of time he's been here

"There's no mistake Grayfia, Every factions heard about the boy's powers and going to meet him. I can imagine that Azazel is going to do his attempts to bring Goku to his side or Micheal show him in Heaven and should be an Angel instead, Either way Grayfia... Goku surpass all of us" Sirzech was amazed at Goku's hard work... But this is just too soon for him to be an Ultimate-Class Devil at his age...

* * *

_**Done and sorry for not updating this story sooner, I was in Oregon visiting family for three weeks and couldn't bring my laptop. I rather use my laptop instead of my phone so that it's easier to write.**_

_**Anyway Goku is going to be an Ultimate-Class Devil because he surpass all the other factions in DxD, Here is the results**_

_**Low-Class Devils - 20 to 50**_

_**Mid -Class Devils - 50 to 100**_  
_**High-Class Devils - 100 to 200**_  
_**Ultimate-Class Devils - 200**_

_**Goku - 260 to 400 (Not a lot but did surpass the other devils ranks)**_

_**Kuroka - 220 (Forgot the actually levels for her... so yeah?)**_

_**Koneko - 40 (She's a lower-class devil)**_

_**Rias - 160 (I guess?)**_

_**Akeno - 140 (Meh?)**_

_**Kiba - 90 (He still has a long way to go)**_

_**Just to be sure for no confusion, This is Kid Goku not the Adult version. I could add older Goku in the story but then I'll have to redo everything from scratch and I don't want to do that.**_

_**Also... should I add Issei in the story? I don't want to because he doesn't deserve to have a Harem in the first place. I don't want to hear another word that Goku also doesn't even need a harem either, Yeah I get it Goku doesn't even need girls but come one this is FanFiction we can do what we want for the characters we like. And if you are a Issei fan? Write a damn story about him then**_

_**When I was in school my friend at the time told me that, If anyone in DxD like Raynare or the other Fallen Angels take Issei's balance breaker then he'll be useless in the fight and can't defend himself. I'm sorry but that's the truth**_

_**Anyway sorry for the late update and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Thanks for Twisterblake2015 for reminding me about this story.**_


	3. Goku's Queen and Back to DB

_**This took me two months for me to decide... Either having Issei in the story or not, Since I don't wanna hear any of the Issei fans giving me the blue balls... I decided to not included him in the story. (You fucking suck! Issei is a way better harem master then Goku!) Issei will be mention in the story but won't show up because I seen him over and over in DxD crossovers**_

_**I don't hate Issei since he also a nice guy when you learn more of his character, But the problem I'm having with him is that people in FanFiction overused him way too much. (Kinda like I'm using Jaune from RWBY too much, But I'll change that) The only story that I like about him in DxD Crossover is with him and Josuke from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 4) the bromance between them is so powerful and Josuke and Issei treated each other like brothers and its really nice**_

_**When Issei died by Raynare, Josuke lost it and look at Rias like she planned this so she can gained a useful slave in her cause because Issei has Ddraig in him, Then later the two of them make up and became friends.**_

_**I'm not going to explain the whole details so check out the story if you want, But since we are in the topic of Issei... Like I said, He'll be mention in the story but won't appear because the dude need a break of being overused too much.**_

_**And please don't ask me about Goku also being use too much, Not much I'll say for sure there has been a lot of Goku as well but it's some anime that I have no interest so far since some FanFic focus on Gohan because he's the next Goku right?**_

_**Anyway enough about me talking about this, Issei sorry dude but you have to sit this story out and wait for your chance for another writer who decides to overused you again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you later.**_

* * *

_***Gremory Mansion***_

Sirzech is going to have himself a busy day, His fellow faction friends Azazel and Micheal is here in the manor and talking about Goku. Goku then again demonstrate his powers to the two faction leaders and this is indeed the power they felt yesterday

"So this kid was the one who I felt? Not bad and such a young age too? Where did you even found this kid Sirzech" Azazel looking up and down on Goku's appearance and noticed how strong he really is

"He would have been better if he was in Angel is I'm being honesty, I can sense that he has a pure heart inside of him." Micheal can feel every living beings heart if they proved worthy to join him and the other Angels in heaven, And this boy fit the bill nicely

"My sister and her friend found him at our backyard badly injured, And it doesn't matter if he should have been an Angel Micheal it's too late. However he did surpass all of us and could easily defeats us all, I just didn't want to admit it" Sirzech was one of the powerful 10 strongest devils in the Underworld, But this boy cut above the rest like child's play

"Oh so he's going to have his own Peerages huh? Well he has that stray devil attach to him, Maybe she'll be his first peerage" Azazel pointed out that Kuroka was really attach to Goku for some reason

"I suppose that I'll make some papers that Kuroka will no longer be a stray devil, Goku better owe me for this. Having a stray devil as a peerage is really dangerous during these times" Sirzech calls out a paper and sign it for Kuroka part of Goku's peerage

"Hey Goku! Come over here for a sec" He called out for the boy, And Goku runs towards him and wonders what's going on

"What's going on Sirzech?" Goku didn't know what's going on here, He hope there's food for him later he's really starving after training

"Goku I have something to tell you, Yesterday you powered up right?" Sirzech was kinda scared about his powers

"Yeah I did, I really did want to know how strong I'd have gotten during my training. And Kuroka wanted to see my powers so I did just that" Goku realized that he's getting stronger and can't wait to become even more stronger

_"After what happened yesterday, I'm kinda figuring if he even is devil to begin with" _Kuroka thank Goku for sparing her life and reunite with Shirone, It took a lot of convincing but the two nekomata has become a family again

"Well first, Here you go Kuroka" He handed Kuroka the papers, She look at the paper and it said _"To this day forward, Kuroka will no longer be a stray devil. She now belongs to Son Goku's Peerages, We hope that she'll enjoy her life serving him for now on" _It said... Kuroka holds the paper for deer life now because she is no longer a stray devil and look at her new master and smiles at him

"What are you smiling about Kuroka?" Goku didn't know why she's smiling at him for? Was there a bug on his face or something?

"Goku I have something to tell you" Sirzech with a serious look and Goku look at him wondering what's going on, "After what happened yesterday when you showed you powers you have gotten a lot of the factions attention, It's also a dangerous thing to do but it's not like I can stop it now. So I'll get straight to the point... You Son Goku will no longer be part of my sister's peerages" Sirzech said and Goku was shocked at first... does this mean he can't live here anymore?

"Instead you will have your own peerages other than my sister of course, You Son Goku are now an Ultimate Class Devil and Kuroka here is your first peerage" Sirzech announce and Koneko was in shock to see her Senpai is no longer part of Rias's peerages

Goku still didn't know what's going on but felt Kuroka's heavy bust laying on top of his hair

"I'll be sure to be a good kitty cat for you, Master~" Kuroka said to her new master since she and master has a lot of time to get to know each other even more, She wanted to take her master to his room so she can... "Service" him. But resist herself since her master haven't reach puberty yet and his height says it all since Kuroka is taller than her master

"So does that mean I can't live with you guys anymore?" Goku ask Sirzech, He begins to like living here since Rias took care of him when he was healed

"You can still live here Goku, You may no longer be part of Rias's peerage but that doesn't mean I'm kicking you out. You see... I see you as a little brother that I never had, Rias is my darling sister but I often wonder what happens if I had another family member joins in the fun... and you are it. The Gremory Manor is still your home Goku if you decided to move out to bigger things" Sirzech explains and really consider Goku as a younger brother, He really grow interest at the boy because of his determination of getting stronger even doing things no normal kids his age should do

Goku smiles at Sirzech questions and was thankful to still be able to live here, But thought that he's also right since Goku was here he hasn't been to other places in the underworld or the outside besides visiting the Sitri family to play with Sona... though he also felt another powerful presence in the house, When he was in the Sitri house he saw a girl in a magical outfit looking at him funny? Then she just runs off back to her room... what a weird girl

"You better not do anything dirty to Goku-Senpai sister" Koneko cutely threaten her sister and hiss at her if she ever thinks of taking her Senpai away from her, Kuroka smirks at her sister and the two nekomata is going to compete against each other for Goku's love

"Oh that's right I almost forgot" Sirzech grabs the chess pieces from his pocket and shows it to Goku, "These are the chess pieces for your peerages Goku, You can pick which one for Kuroka" He said to the boy and Goku didn't know since he wasn't a fan of playing chess since it was too hard for him

Goku look at the chess pieces and and saw big one so he grab that one for Kuroka, "What about this big one Kuroka?" Goku smiles at her and the pieces he took from Sirzech is the "Queen" piece, Kuroka grabs Goku's head again and into her chests, She was so happy that her master chooses for her to be his queen!

"I accept to be your queen master! I'll be sure to take good care of you when you reach puberty" Kuroka promise to take care of Goku the best she can since she is his queen after all and it's their job to be around their king at all times

Koneko was looking at her sister in jealously since Goku-Senpai making her sister his "Queen" she wish she was in her sister place and be with Goku-senpai but couldn't since she's part of Rias peerage

When all of this is going down... A blue portal appears behind Goku, They all look at the portal and Goku saw Kami over there and motion him to come over there. He begins to go over to where Kami is but Kuroka grabs his hand tightly

"Master? Who is that person over there?" She ask her master because she doesn't know what's the connection between Goku and this green humanoid figure

"That's Kami, He was the one who gotten me strong" Goku said back to her and goes into the portal, When Goku steps back in his world he turns around and saw the Portal is closing. Kuroka saw this and goes into the portal leaving her sister behind... again

* * *

_***DxD World***_

"What just happened?!" Sirzech didn't know what just happened, a portal appears out of nowhere and Goku steps into the portal and it begins to close its doors. But Kuroka jumps in and it fully shuts and disappear into nothing... Koneko slumps to her knees since her Senpai and Sister is no longer here anymore

Sirzech was not having a good day but decides to hide this to Koneko one of his sister's peerage, He told her head back to here room he'll figure this whole thing out and make sure to bring Goku back

* * *

_***DB World***_

"It's good to see you back again Goku, You appear to grown even more stronger than before" Kami smile at her student and noticed another person besides his student, She was in black yukata and has cat appearance

"Thanks Kami! But what happened with the portal thingy? How come my friends can't come in?" Goku didn't know why the portal close behind him since he knows Koneko wanted to come with him too

Kami smile faded and look at his student again, "Goku, the reason why the portal close behind you is because It was suppose to for you and you only. I didn't expected that you made friend over there" Kami felt sorry for Goku since he wanted to bring his friends over to this dimension but he didn't think about that

"Wait?! You mean that we can't go back?!" Kuroka shouted at Kami and he nodded his head at her, Kuroka was furious at him and wanted to beat into his green butt... But Goku told her to stand down and she has to do it because he's her master

"What's going on Kami, I can feel there's some reason why you wanted me back right?" Goku noticed Kami been acting strange lately, Even Popo who was over the corner seems to be shaking for some reason

"There is Goku, You see after you defeated King Piccolo he was able to lay another one of his children before his death" Kami explains to Goku and he was in shocked on what he just heard from him

"WHAT?! You mean King Piccolo's son is out there somewhere?!" Goku couldn't believed he is now hearing, He doesn't blame the weird portal thing that sent him to the other world he met with his new friends... But this is way to important to go back

"Goku there's not time to waste you have to enter the time chambers right away for training against Piccolo Jr on the next Martial Art tournament, That's where you and him will settle things" Kami said to his student and Goku nodded his head, Then he look at Kuroka who still didn't know what's going on. Goku got a great idea

"Hey Kuroka? You want to come with me in the time chamber?" Goku for some reason didn't want Kuroka alone since Koneko isn't here with them

"It will be my pleasure Master~" Kuroka begins to follow her master in the time chambers, But Kami stops Goku before the door closes

"Goku here wear these weight clothes I made just for you, It will double your powers against Piccolo Jr" Kami said and Goku takes the weight clothes and closes the door in front of Kami

"It's great that we have Goku back in our world Kami... It's that girl he brought with him worries me" Popo came out to where Kami is, He wonder what's going to happened with the poor girl now

"Indeed Mr. Popo... But I have a feeling that Goku is taking great care for her" Kami heads back to his chambers and prayed to Goku he'll win against Piccolo

* * *

_***Time Chambers* Kuroka's P.O.V**_

I saw master trains with the weight clothes that Kami-sama gives him, I also saw that Goku begins to grow even more taller than myself. Goku mentions that the Time Chambers effect everything around them and the outside means a day... But in the inside it's actually a year to them, I've seen many things in the past but nothing like this nothing but pure white void around them

"Hey Kuroka! Want something to eat in this fridge?" Goku's voice even sounded a bit different since he is growing and Kuroka licks her lips on seeing her master finally reach his puberty and was even more buff than his child state, She likes his child size but seeing him looking like this is 10 times better

"Coming Master~" I begin to gets up from mybed and goes over to to my master, Goku been training non-stop because he's focus on taking Jr down. I've also noticed master's hair which still looks the same when he was a kid still retain it's style for some reason

"How's your training been Master?" No matter where we are I'll always called Goku my master, I'm his Queen and he's my King and I'll make sure to have his babies before the other bitches steal his heart not even Shirone can have him

"It's been great and I begin to feel even stronger than before, I've can't wait to show Jr the results to my training" Master clutch his hands into a fist and wonder how strong King Piccolo's last son is?

Whenever I see his determination... I begin to feel happiness around him and perhaps won't let go, He shows me how strong he is when he demonstrate his powers to me and it will continue to grow even more greater than anyone in the world

But it's also another flaws to his looks he's also too... Innocent, I'll make sure to take that innocent soon... or maybe now~

"You know Master... there's another a special training that passes down to all females to males" I begin to say and that gotten my master's attention, Oh I can't wait to take his innocent and I'll be two steps ahead against the other girls dying to gain his love

"Special training passes down from females to male? What kinda of special training is that?" Master has confused face and that makes me chuckle at his denseness... And his innocents

"Follow me Master~" I begin to grab my master's hand with my right and heads back to our share bed, This is the moment that I have been waiting for~

* * *

_***Warning: Lemons Incoming* (Yeah we all saw this coming, If you want you can just skip the Lemons part when its over)**_

"Soooo~ what's this special training thing again?" Goku scratch the back of his head and was confused on seeing why Kuroka begins to drop her yukata all the sudden, And for some reason his lower half grows a bit

"This "Special" training Master is where I'm going to teach you all about, If you would please remove your clothes Master~" Kuroka begins her first plan to take her master's innocent, Goku nodded his head and begins to take his weight clothes off but the shirt is a bit hard to remove but it also gives Kuroka a good show of seeing her master's abs and she could grind fish in his rack

When Goku finally gotten his shirt off and toss it next to him and heavy thud crashing down in the time chambers and Kuroka knew it was so heavy, Then Goku took his wristbands off and his boots and finally his pants which leaves him in his boxers

_"Nya~ I'm blushing like a school girl?! I'm finally going to have Master's innocents all to myself?!"_ Kuroka thoughts and blushing to the fact that she and Goku will take each other's first time, Kuroka hasn't done with anyone yet and her master is going to claim hers while she claim his

"So what now?" Goku was kinda glad to be out of the weight clothes and felt his body moves even more faster than before, His arms felt so light which perhaps can go so fast now!

Then Kuroka gets close to Goku invading his personal space and grabs his arms to her breasts which gotten a "Nya~" from her mouth, Goku still didn't know what Kuroka is doing but decides to go with it. Besides is all girls chest felt that soft and squishy? Because Kuroka's breasts is a bit bigger than Koneko if he has to be honest with himself

"T-this Master... is called... Love! It's W-w-where... boys and girls do with each other! in bed Nya~" Kuroka couldn't even speak because she felt Goku mess around her breasts and she was happy to see her master enjoys her breasts so much, Goku just stares at her big thingy while touching them and wonders if all girls have these? He knows Bulma has one since she told her she was a girl so that also means that all girls has these right?

"Love? what is that something to eat?" Goku said back to her and wonder what's this love suppose to be? He was never taught anything about love from his grandpa or Master Roshi

"I'll show you Nya~" Kuroka gotten even more closer to Goku and close her eyes and finally kissing her master in the lips, Goku was even more confused as why Kuroka is even doing this and was this suppose to be the special training she mention? But for some reason his mouth didn't want to let go of hers for some reason... Then he gotten an idea

Kuroka opens her eyes and felt her master's tongue messed around hers, She hums at this and wonders if Goku finally learns something yet and if he hasn't then she'll just has to teach him more later

Kuroka and Goku stops the kissing part and she begins to take her bra and panties off and show her birthday suit to her Master, Goku... he doesn't know how he feel about this? Was this what boys and girl do with each other if they love each other?

Then Kuroka push Goku into the soft white bed and stares hungry at him with heart shapes in her yellow eyes, She trails her fingers on his muscle chests and finally reaching down on her prize... his member. It felt so big and it looks like its ready to be let out right now!

"Um...Kuroka? Why are you touching me down there? I-i begin to feel funny?" Goku didn't know why but when Kuroka touch his lower half he felt shockwaves coming out of his body for some reason

"That's call pleasure Master~ I'm touching you down there because you have something amazing down there... Let's see how big it is Nya~" Kuroka gets on her knees and slowly pulls Goku's boxer down and was greeted with a huge surprise, She cups her hands in her cheeks in amazement on seeing her master's member for the first time... Guess the time chambers really did work its magic after all~

Goku's member is over 12 inch tall and his wide's perhaps to be 5, It looks like it can ripped her pussy in two if that monster goes in her... But she doesn't care right now because she wanted it so fucking bad?!

Was it normal to have something this big under Goku's legs? He always wonder if many guys also has this or not? When he goes out to the restroom or behind the bush he pee on them. But he doesn't felt the needs to go right now because Kuroka been staring at it for 2 minutes now

Then Kuroka climbs on top of Goku and grabs his member to where her pussy is, He groan a bit and wonders what Kuroka is trying to do next, Kuroka however wonders if she's ready for this? But she remembers that she wanted to take her master's innocents and that's she'll do~

"Just let me do all the work Master~ I'll make sure you'll felt good in not time Nya~" Kuroka lower herself and felt Goku's member slowly entering her, She steady herself and push threw and felt the pain begins to come since blood from her pussy begins to come out. Goku was about to ask what's wrong but groans even more when Kuroka push all his members into her tight pussy, Kuroka screams from the pain but holds it together and look at her master's cutely face

She felt her wombs been spit in two by her master's member and was into her deepest area, Despite this is her and her master's first time she begins to move her hips upwards and downwards slowly getting use to the pain and slowly turn into pleasure

"K-kuroka? Why are your lower half so... tight?" Goku couldn't even begin to think about this pleasure coming from Kuroka, It's like his member doesn't even want to let got inside of Kuroka at all

"You feeling good Master~ I'm sure am, I was hurt at first when blood leek out from my pussy buy I gotten used to it and now pleasure hits me. Don't worry Master, You're Queen will take good care of you Nya~" Kuroka begins to go even faster with her hips and Goku tries to hold it together, He doesn't know what Kuroka is even doing to him but it felt good and he also doesn't know why?

Kuroka decides to take this to another level, She grabs Goku's hands and causes them to grab her huge mounds again and she moans again for the pleasure coming from her body

Goku kinda kinda understand the whole thing a bit, So he begins to move his hands at Kuroka's breasts and she moan even more louder than before because her master is making her feeling good, Goku slumps his top torso and comes close to Kuroka's face... for some reason he wanted to go to her lips again. So he did and cups her chin and kisses her in the mouth again

Kuroka was surprise from this encounter by her Master but closes her eyes on finally becoming one with him, Then a shockwave hits her body she reopens her eyes and saw Goku moves his hips into her pussy and soon found herself in the bed below Goku

"You done enough Kuroka, I'm may still be new to this sort of thing but... I'll be the one to take care of you" Goku follows up on what Kuroka teaches him so far, She moves her hips upwards and downwards right? So maybe he'll thrust it?

Goku moves his hips again to Kuroka's pussy and she moans again, Goku for some reason got the energy and felt his member is going to blow any minutes now so his body decides to go over more faster thrusting his hips to Kuroka's womb and making her cry out to his name

"Master! Master! Master! Nya~ Please take me?!" Kuroka yells out to Goku and he felt his member release inside Kuroka's tight snatch, Kuroka's tongue was left out and she was in happy blaze. She was so happy to finally done it with someone who cares about her and won't ever leave her alone not like her old master who disrespected her and Shirone, She was glad Goku came into her life and will serve under him for the rest of her life.

_***Lockdown terminated: Lemons has been override* (How was that? I'm still not good doing this kind of stuff but its a start I suppose)**_

* * *

_***Papaya Island***_

_**It was a raining day for the tournament and the group was waiting for the fighters to come, Bulma was wondering where is Yamacha and the rest are since they are running late. Then a little girl's balloons was stuck in the top of the tree so she tries to grab it but couldn't reach it**_

_**Then another person with an red umbrella appears and grabs the balloon for Bulma**_

"Hey guy!" The person said to them, They didn't know who this person is so they were confused

"Oolong do you know who this is?" Bulma ask the pig but he just shook his head in "No" motion

"Puar?" Oolong goes over the question to Puar, "No" Puar also doesn't know who this is

The person appearance has blue boots, yellow pants, blue jacket and brown furry belt around his waist. _**(I decided to let Goku keeps his tail because I kinda like the Monkey tail version of him better)**_

"Here you go, Bulma" He handed the balloon to Bulma, she didn't know how this person knows her name

"Master Roshi, I'm please to see you again" The person puts the umbrella behind his back reviling his face to them, "All of you looking well" Goku said to them

"Huh? Master?" Master Roshi didn't know who this person is or how he knows his name

"But where's Krillin and the others? haven't they arrived yet?" Goku said to them and Bulma figures it out, "You can't be!" She was in shock and so did the others

"What Goku?!" Master Roshi also figures it out and was looking straight at his former student's appearance

"What? Of course it's me, who else who I'll be... The rain started to let up, Maybe we'll see the sun today after all" Goku puts the umbrella down and noticed the rain stops pouring down

"Hey, are you really Goku?" Oolong was still not convinced that this man is Goku

"Stop it, Maybe you can't tell who I am because this thing on my head, I'll take it off so I'll be more like me" Goku begins to take his head wrapped off and shows his hair to the group and they were again awed at the site

Soon after that the group waited for the rest to come and they were right on time, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chouzetsu arrives and saw the group... and a familiar face standing over Krillin

"Master~ Where are you~" Kuroka calls out finally arriving to the place her Master went, She was glad to see the rain stops and daylight comes and quickly found her Master and his friends

"Master! Why did you run away from me like that, I'm your Queen and I'll always stay by your side Nya~" Kuroka comes crashing in and hugs at Goku's waist and he scratch his head for ditching her like that

"I'm sorry Kuroka? I was so excited to meet everyone again and couldn't hold it together?" Goku responded back to his Queen and she forgive him... for now, She'll think someways for him to pay her back and she lick her lips for that to happen

"H-hey Goku! Who's that hot babe besides you?" Yamcha called out and was chop by Bulma because of Yamach's weird antics

"Oh I forgot to introduce to everyone, My name is Kuroka and my Master is Son Goku himself. I'm his personal servant and will do anything... he.. wants" Kuroka then hugs her Master again and Goku scratch his head not much he could do for that matter

Master Roshi was jealous that his former student had gotten a cute servant that will do anything Goku said so, How was he the great Master Roshi is this Unlucky?!

"But wait Goku... Where were you all these years?" Bulma called up and that gotten the same question that everyone wanted to know from Goku

"How about I'll explain after we get something to eat, My stomach been feeling empty since I got here" Goku laughs and the group smiles at him, No matter what height or age difference Goku is he'll always be the same

"Master~ I brought your favorite meals with me, Here eat them Nya~" Kuroka pulls out a small device and huge food appears and Goku digs in on the feast, Bulma goes over to Kuroka

"What is that small device of yours?" Bulma ask Kuroka, "This little device allows me to bring heavy things that I don't wanna carry into this thing, But I cooked foods for my Master because he's the only one I ever cared about Nya~" Kuroka displace her cat appearance again and that gotten (Roshi, Krillin and Yamacha) jealous at Goku who disappears and brought back a cute servant cat girl with him who will do anything what he'll ask her to do

"Does he uh? Ask you services?" Master Roshi for some reason said and making Bulma angry at him, Kuroka remembers yesterday and it was one of her best memories of her life

"Quite the opposite in fact... It was me who offer my "Services" to my Master, I told him will do "Special" training with me and we done the deed Nya~" Kuroka said and that gotten the reaction to the group even Tien who was shock a little but retain his cool, The guys couldn't believed Goku had done deed with his servant

"Man that was great! Thanks so much Kuroka, Your cooking is the best!" Goku smiles at his peerage and was glad that Kuroka was here with him cooking all of his favorite meals to the tournament

"Oh Master~" Kuroka gets up close and personal to Goku and kisses him in the lips, The women awed at the site but the Men just felt even more jealous with Goku because his servant straight up kisses him like no big deal

"We should look for a motel, We have to be ready for the tournament tomorrow" Goku said to them and they agree and looks for the hotel for the night

* * *

_***DxD World***_

It's been a year since Goku and Kuroka disappear, Koneko has to go to where the rest of Rias's peerage is at and told her King the news and Rias was heart broken. Goku is no longer her peerage and somehow disappears in this world

Rias is at the rooftops and looking at the sky in Kuoh Academy, She wonders where Goku is in now and wonders if he'll ever return

"Goku... Please come back" Rias cries out with tears and wants her Goku back

* * *

_**Done! You perhaps maybe wondering about Goku's harem right? The shame part is that I can't not add Grayfia in Goku's harem because she already married with Sirzech**_

_**Also for Kuroka? I figure she could have more time with Goku since I don't have plans for the harem just yet, Goku will be back in DxD but has to dealt with Piccolo Jr first. And Kuroka is also with Goku because I just couldn't past up the opportunity for her and Goku**_

_**As for Ddraig? He's in the story but still inside of Issei, I'll have a plan for that just you wait and see**_

_**So who's next for Goku's peerage? Kuroka is the Queen so who do you decides should be the other chess pieces for Goku's New adventure in DxD**_


	4. Goku VS Chi-Chi - Back to DxD

_**Thanks for liking the story so far even though I'm two mouths late, I'm also sure you all were surprise that Goku and Kuroka is back in DB world right?**_

_**I figure its best for Goku to deal with Piccolo Jr first and peerages second since Goku's world needs him to defeat the last spawn of Demon King Piccolo, Kuroka is just along the ride and can't wait to head back home to her world**_

_**Also... some of you guys are sad that Grayfia wouldn't be in Goku's harem but there's nothing I can do about it, I rather stick with canon and some non-canon. Grayfia is already married with Sirzech and I'm not sure if she's interested on cheating on him with Goku since Goku doesn't need girls right now**_

_**But enough about her for the moment let me answer what's going to happened in the story, Remember Chi-Chi? She'll be happy to see Goku again but he doesn't remember her so I'll put him and her fight again. Kuroka is really clingy to her master so I don't thing she'll like it with she sees her master and this women laying her hands all over him**_

_**I noticed that some of you wondering why I'm rushing this right? The reason why I'm rushing this is because I want this story to be done with, I like this story and how is going but I'm the only one who is thinking non-stop images coming into my brain since I keep imagining how Goku really does ended up in DxD world to begin with.**_

_**Anyway let's head into the story guys.**_

* * *

_***Hotel***_

"That is one of the most crazy stories I have ever heard Goku, You been sucked into the portal and made new hot friends while leaving us to the dirt?" Krillin pouted at his best friend but was happy to see him back to this world

"Yeah? Sorry guys but I was cut off by my new friends over there and they treated me really nice, I wonder how's Rias is doing though?" Goku thinks back about Rias and wonders how school is going for her? Maybe when this is over he'll go back to that world and be with her again

Tien look at Goku and saw how strong he become since going to this world... What else is Goku is hiding?

"Master~ I made your favorite lunch again~" Kuroka comes in from the door and use her device and more food appears in front of the Saiyan, His mouth watered and chow down the food that Kuroka made for him. The group smiles at him since he'll still be the same as ever

Master Roshi however just cruse his former student's luck! He's the one train him into how he is now and no one is giving him the respect that he deserves, How was this even possible! None of the females even like him when he was young and they sure aren't liking him right now

"Hey Kuroka? What is your relationship with Goku anyway? You mention your his servant but what did Goku do for you to love him that much?" Bulma out of the blue said and wonders what did Goku do and gain a loyal servant in his side

"I guess you can say it's love at first sight, Goku-sama is so innocent and cute and very brave~ At first I really scared of him because he reminded me of my old master who uses me and my sister Shirone..." Kuroka stops for a moment and Bulma now curses herself for bringing up Kuroka's bad life before meeting Goku, "But none of that matters anymore! Goku-sama takes really good care of me and I won't ever! leave his side until he say so" Kuroka huddles to the Saiyan after his finish his meal that she made for him

"How sweet of you Kuroka, Thanks for taking care of her Goku" Bulma said to her long time friend, "It was nothing Bulma, Kuroka also been taking care of me in return and I can't think about what happens if she isn't here cooking all these delicious meals for me" Goku scratch the back of his head and Kuroka kisses his cheek for saying good things about her

"Well, we all should be ready for bed, Tomorrow is the tournament and we all need to rest" Tien speaks out and they agreed since it was a long day and a big reunion with Goku, They all went to their rooms while Goku and Kuroka share a room together much to Krillin, Yamacha and Master Roshi's joy on their friend/student

* * *

_***Piccolo Jr***_

"So Goku... Tomorrow in the tournament is going to be your grave, I'll avenge my father and rule this planet how I wanted" Piccolo was in the rooftops and saw the pair of Goku and his damn cat servant sleeping together

"But in order for that to happen you better not lose to any of the weaklings in the tournament or else" Piccolo then disappears from the rooftops and waits for the tournament to start

* * *

_***Tournament***_

Goku, Krillin, Yamacha and Tien made it to the quarter finals but Chiaotzu lost by a certain someone name Mercenary Tao who wants revenge at Goku for almost killing him, But before that happens he was defeated by Tien who avenge Chiaotzu. Then another fight started and Kuroka was cheering her master threw the crowd and looking forward to his fight

"How could you!" Chi-Chi shouted at Goku who was staring at her confused "So long as I live, I'll never forgive for this" Chi-Chi clutch her teeth almost to her breaking point to Goku

"I-i don't understand? We never met, I think your mistaking me for somebody else?" Goku tries to calm down this women in front of her, "Don't be stupid you are Goku aren't you?" Chi-Chi then moves her fast feet towards Goku and tries to hit him but he dodges her attack

Chi-Chi then motions her hands and tries to hit Goku but he still dodges her attacks which almost landed 2 step forward to his face, This gotten Chi-Chi frustrated so she goes into combo with punches and kicks at Goku and he jumps away from her

"Have I ever met you before?" Goku calls out and he still doesn't even know this girl is "You really know how to lay on the charm don't you! Of course we met before!" Chi-Chi again tries to hit Goku and more dodges from him "Are you that Dense!" Chi-Chi said while attacking Goku

Then two begins to run while talking "If you don't mind if you can just tell me what I forgot? So I can remember?" Goku again tries to calm this women down but that gotten her even more angry "Have you forgot the promise you made as well!" Goku then jumps up and followed by Chi-Chi "Promise? Did I promise you something?" Goku wonders what this promise he made with this girl

"That's right! Let me jawed your memory!" Chi-Chi and Goku were fighting in the air and he still dodges her attacks to him, Then they both landed on the ground safely "I know your angry? But tell me what I promise you please?" Goku said to her and Chi-Chi gotten ticked off even more

"You're serious? You really can't remember... Fine I'll tell the promise you broke, You said that I'll be your bride! YOU PROMISE TO MARRIED ME?!" Chi-Chi tells the promise that Goku broke and everyone in the crowd was in shock even Yamcha and Krillin, Kuroka however was mad that this women wants Goku to marry her

_"How dare this bitch ask Master to marry her?! If I was in this tournament I'll rip her eyes out and stomp it to the ground?!" _Kuroka thought to herself since she doesn't want more women fighting for her master's attention

Goku was in shock about this response by this women "Humph! I would think even you could remember that one" Chi-Chi hopes this jaws Goku's memories now... But Goku was still confused and he look at Krillin and Yamcha and whispers to Krillin

"Hey Krillin? What's a bride?" Goku ask his buddy and they fell down _**(Anime Style) **_by that response even Chi-Chi, "Please tell me?" Goku was desperate because he doesn't even know what's a bride is

"A bride? What likely translated is means is that "Your life is over!" Krillin speaks his mind to Goku but Yamcha came into the picture "Goku? A bride is the women who's about to be married?" Yamcha was still in shock by this response from the women "I think my definition is more better, Is the women you'll live with for the rest of your life!" Krillin said and Goku was in shock and look back at the women

"Live together? With you?! when I said that was I conscious? But how could I live with someone If I don't know their name?" Goku still doesn't know what's this is about from this women in front of him "Humph! I don't know what kind of game your playing, But I'll tell you my name if you beat me" Chi-Chi with a cocky response to Goku and will bumped his head harder so he can remembers her

"Oh perfect! besides if we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together, It might be a good idea if I knew what to call you" Goku finally got it now... He'll just has to beat her to know her name "Come on, Are you sure you're going to win? I'm not, If you are fighting you'll be lucky to hit me once!" Chi-Chi said

"I can't wait to find out who you are, Are you ready for my attack?" Goku is going to make his first move to this women "Hurry up! before I'll fall asleep" She wish that he just come at her already!

Goku gets into his stand and slowly pull his right arm to his waist... Then pull forward and sending huge air waves to Chi-Chi causing her to fall to the outside of the arena, Goku can't wait to know her name now

"Well I won, So can you tell me your name?" Goku ask the women and hopefully getting the answers he need from her "You're impossible, I'm the Ox King's daughter Chi-Chi" Chi-Chi announce her name to Goku and he was in shock even the rest were in shock by the name when she mentions "Ox King"

"Wait... a minute? you're Chi-Chi?" Goku said and all he got was a nod from her, Kuroka didn't know who this Ox King is but she'll tell him that her damn daughter is not getting marry with her master!

"But I... I don't think you understand I thought bride meant something to eat?" Goku remembers the promise he made for her but he thought it was food, "Uh? Something to eat?" Chi-Chi was feeling hurt by that response and the crowd falls down again but Goku's answer

"Then the promise you made was a mistake?" Chi-Chi with tearful look on her eyes stares at Goku "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying... I'm sorry Chi-Chi but I can't continue my promise to you" Goku broke the news to her and she was enraged by this response to her so called "Fiance"

"BUT WHY?! Why can't you continue your promise to marry me?!" Chi-Chi was out of control because she thought that Goku finally understood her feelings to him

Goku felt sad for Chi-Chi... But look at Kuroka in the crowd who was smiling at her master's response for saying no to her, He then remembers his time with Rias and everyone from the other world. For some reason... He wants to go back there

Goku walk slowly to where Kuroka is and patted her head with his hand, She was blushing at Goku and wonders what this is about. Chi-Chi however was angry to the fact that this cat girl gotten with her Goku

"I don't think you understand Chi-Chi... But I can't marry you because I have responsibility, This here is Kuroka and she is my servant/peerage. After all this is over me and her has to return back to everyone who is waiting for us" Goku doesn't want to tell her about going back to the other world to where Rias and everyone is because it will cause confusing to everyone watching

"Goku-sama?" Kuroka look at her master and knew he was right, After this is over he and her is going to find a way back to their world to where Shirone and everyone is and be together again

"What kind of Responsibility?! Is this servant girl of yours worth ten times better than me?!" Chi-Chi ranted at him since she was still enraged at Goku, He sigh and walks away from her

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi... But I can't marry you" Goku was now out of site and Krillin and Yamcha followed after him, Chi-Chi falls to her knees and cry her heart out because Goku rejected her love due to misunderstanding

* * *

_***With Goku***_

Goku hated doing that to Chi-Chi but felt it was necessary, After he's done dealing with Piccolo he and Kuroka will tell Kami to remake the portal again since he has other friends and people waiting for him... He wonder how Rias is doing right now with school? He broke his promise to her as well for not going to school when he went with Kami

"Hey Goku? Are you alright?" Krillin said to his friend, It's not easy to brake the promise to his fiance but understand since it was a huge misunderstanding to begin with

"I'm alright guys? Just feeling bad for Chi-Chi, I know that she love me but I don't even feel the same for her. Kuroka told me about love and how boys and girls love each other right? But the problem is that I don't love Chi-Chi not even once in my heart" Goku clutch his heart since it holds no feelings for her at all

"Hey we understand Goku? It's not easy but you'll get get over it man" Yamcha cheers up his friend, He has bad memories meeting with Chi-Chi too but didn't knew that she was the Ox King's daughter

"Thank guys" Goku was glad to have support from his friends and waits until this tournament over... After he deal with Piccolo

* * *

_***Few hours Later***_

A blown up arena of Papaya Island causes by Goku and Piccolo also cause all the fans escape except for his friends, Depending how beat up Goku and Jr is? Goku's top part was ripped off showing off his abs to everyone and Piccolo was also losing his to quickly he he couldn't kill Son Goku

Everyone is cheering for Goku and hopes he can win this, Goku is struggling to his feet but needs to end this now against Piccolo

"How is he still standing! That was my last attack!" Piccolo was in shock to see Goku back to his feet and he was afraid on what's going to happened next

"This is it Jr! I'm ending this now!" Goku dashes forward in front of Piccolo and combo punches him everywhere and his friends is cheering him on, Then Goku with a strong punch to Piccolo's guts causes the Green humanoid to go outside the arena bonds and making Goku the victor

_**(By the way I'm sorry any of you all wanted to see the Goku V.S Piccolo fight, But the fight takes way too long for me since I have plans in DxD not Dragon Ball. Hopefully you all understand and perhaps wanted Goku back in DxD soon as possible right?)**_

"C-can someone hand me a Sensu bean? I can't move my body anymore?" Goku called out and Krillin check Goku's pouch for any beans and one left, He goes over to him and put it in his mouth and Goku eats it...Then he's all heal

"It looks like your the champion Goku" Yamcha was happy for his friend for defeating Piccolo and becoming the champion... The question right now is what to do with Piccolo Jr

Goku look at Jr and he was weakened, He remembers his teachings from Grandpa Gohan that everyone deserves to have a second chance no matter what they do. Goku walks over to where Piccolo is

"Get out of here Jr, Maybe one day you can become a good guy someday" Goku said to him, Piccolo struggles to his feet and fly away from them and when he get his strength back he'll kill Goku!

"Is this a right thing to do Goku? He tried to kill you know?" Krillin didn't know what Goku let Piccolo live? He doesn't like killing as well but Piccolo done so much damage and who knows what's going to happen next

"It's alright Krillin... I have a feeling that in the near future Piccolo will redeem himself and become a good guy" Goku smiles and can't wait for the day him and Piccolo is fighting side by side instead against each other

"Goku... You done this planet a great service of beating Piccolo Jr, If you want I can send you and Kuroka back to the other world you were in" Kami ask him student and Goku thought for a moment...

"Yeah Kami, I wish to be back to the other world I was in" Goku responded back and his friends was in shock, Goku came back to this weird world and he's going back?

"Are you sure about this Goku? If you still go along with this you'll no longer be in this world anymore, Half of my powers were taking from Piccolo and I need time to regain all of my powers again" Kami warn Goku for the last time since Goku will no longer be in this world until he regain his powers again

"I'm sure Kami... Everyone in that world is waiting for me to come back as well and there's going to be another adventure for me" Goku accept the offer and Kuroka goes over to his side and hugs him, She was really afraid that Goku was going to die by Piccolo's hands

"Very well Goku" Kami use the last of his powers to open the portal again to DxD, His friends look at Goku and wonders if this is the last time they'll see him again

"Wait a minute! I'm a genius, I can build a portal to where Goku is and we can visit him anytime we want" Bulma thought about and everyone was happy to have Bulma the inventor as their friend

"Let me have a sample of this portal thing here?" Bulma goes over to the portal and grabs a sample of the portal into a small container and put it away for safe keeping, this perhaps isn't a goodbye after all

"We'll make sure to visit you Goku!" Krillin hopes this isn't the last time he'll see his friend again, He brought his life back so did the others and he can never thank Goku enough for avenging him against King Piccolo

"Thanks guys! Let's go Kuroka" Goku waves everybody goodbye with Kuroka who is holding his hand and waving goodbye to her master's friends and head back to her world again

* * *

_***DxD World***_

When Goku disappears Rias was forced engaged with another family in the underworld...The Phoenix family, They want her and their son Riser to get engaged, Their son took the opportunity to tell his parents that he want to marry Rias

Sirzech didn't have a choice so he allowed it, Even though he isn't happy with the outcome but there's nothing he can do about it since he doesn't want cause a war between the two families

He wonders why is Goku is now... He went threw the portal with Kuroka and it closes behind him, His sister was in tears after hearing what happened and want her Goku back to her side again. He wish that the kid is back to their world again

* * *

_***Outside of ****Kuoh Academy***_

We see a certain brown hair chestnut boy riding his bike to school while thinking about breasts, He wants to become King of the Harems and taking all the girl for himself! While he was thinking his thoughts a portal appears in front of him and he crashes to the side and landed on the grass

"Hey? are you alright?" Goku ask the boy since he thought he was injured or something

_**(I'm breaking my rules here and brought Issei into this story)**_

"Naw~ I'm fine" Issei responded and gets up and look at the man and he was tall, His outfit looks torn up and it looks like he was put in a ringer or something?

"You should watch where you were going boy" Kuroka with a harsh response to the boy, She doesn't like if her time with Goku-sama is limited since they are back to their world now and this boy almost crash into them

Issei look at Kuroka and felt his nose bleed a bit... She has bigger tits then any of the school girls in the academy!

_**While Issei is thinking to his thoughts... another being inside of the boy look at the man in front of him**_

_**"Yes! This is the one, I need to get closer to him so I can get out of this foolish boy's body" Ddraig look at Goku and can feel a powerful powers coming from him and it surpass anyone in the world**_

"Well... My name is Goku and this here is Kuroka, Do you know where we are?" Goku didn't know where they are since he hasn't been to the outside in this world yet

"Names Issei Hyodo, Your both near the Academy since I'm heading over there for school. If you both want I'll take you there since you look badly injured?" Issei again look at Goku's clothes and they are indeed in badly shaped

"Sure, sounds good" Goku reach for a handshake and Issei accepts it

_**"This is my chance!" Ddraig transfers his conscious to Goku's body... Once it was complete he dug some memories to understand what his new partner's life is all about, And it was a great one**_

* * *

_***Kuoh Academy***_

Rias and Akeno walks down the hall in front of everyone and they all admire them, the boys wanted to feel their breasts in their hands while the girls just wish to be like them. Ever since Kuoh Academy has been turn from an all girls school to co-ed, Many of the perverted boys joined up just to see the girls in their glory

Rias was thinking how to get this force engagement off her back... maybe if she slept with someone else that would call off? But she doesn't know anyone around here and doesn't want her first time taken with some nobody, Akeno was looking for a way to cheer her King up even though they are rivals they are still friends fighting for Goku's affections since the time they were little

"Hey look at that guy?" One of the females said

"Look how badly he gotten hurt..." (But I wouldn't mind touching those abs and muscles of his~) Another females said

"Damn he look like was in a tough fight?" One of the boys said

"Forget that! look at this guys body?! He must be a bodybuilder or something!" Another boy said to his pal

"But why the hell is that Issei pervert hanging out with this handsome man?!" Another female joins the conversation

"I don't know... But I dig that cosplay that girl is wearing~" Another boy looking at a cosplay girl with cat features around her body

That gotten Rias and Akeno's attention, They look outside the window to see what this is all about... They were frozen and runs down to the hallway and back into the entrance in Kuoh Academy to meet this person

"Oh hey! Rias and Akeno! long time no see huh? Man you both sure did grown up" Goku look at his childhood friends and was happy to see them alright with each other

"G-goku?" Rias was in shock and looking up and down on the beaten boy's appearance, Akeno was also in shock on seeing her love finally reach his puberty and looking very handsome

Kuroka however wasn't happy to see these sluts again... But was happy to meet them she suppose, She can also sense that Shirone is in this school as well

"Yeah its me? Man its sure been a long time since we see each other huh?" Goku walks over to the girls and hugs them, Its been forever since they are together again

Rias begins to shed tears in her eyes on finally seeing Goku back home, Akeno felt the Saiyan's body and its rocking hard... She has to make all those lost time with him special later~

Issei just walk away to avoid crying to this whole scene too... Besides it looks like his Senpai's are having a moment anyways

This went on for another few moments... Then Rias gotten together and grabs Goku's hand and drag him to the Occult Club

* * *

_***Occult Club Room***_

To say the least it's good to see Goku back with them again and even more stronger than ever, Kiba was glad to see his friend is safe and sound and can feel his power continue to rise in him... He soon went back to his original goal to surpass Goku. Koneko was hugging her Senpai for deer life since she didn't come with him to his world, Akeno was looking for a way to how to get Goku in her bed...

Kuroka despite wanting to see her sister can't help but feel jealous by Shirone taking her spot sitting on Goku's lap, When they were in his world whenever they haven't do... sexual things together she sits on her lap and feeding him with her cooking that her master loves to eat. Now here she was sitting next to him and Shirone is feeding him sweets that she brought to school

Rias was glad to see Goku back again... But felt something inside of him, Its a scared gear and its hiding inside of him. She doesn't know why its in him now since she felt it was in another boy name "Hyodo Issei" but she guess that the gear choice a different partner... And it choose Goku

"Goku~ We have to get you another clothes since yours been damage" Akeno said and Goku knew she was right, He didn't have enough time to ask Kami to repair his clothes since the portal close already and he needs another clothes right now

"Yeah your right? I was busy fighting a evil monster in my world and that's how my clothes ended up looking like this?" Goku scratch the back of his head while laughing, The girls chuckles for his denseness while Kiba hums at him and glad he was alright

"Well we have to ask Sona to sign you in the school since you didn't attend last year" Rias got up from her chair and was staring straight into Goku's eyes and he widen a bit

"School? Why should I go to school again?" He didn't know whats so important to go to school since he figures it was a waste of time anyway

"Its where you learn how to behave Goku, I'll let Sona know that your joining and that's final" Rias crosses her arms at him and that's it, Goku missed out last year and she needed to teach him some manners for leaving her alone

"Wait Sona? She's here too?" Goku remembers that Sona was always shy being around him for some reason

"She's also student council president in this school, Careful Goku, Sona is very strict now since you disappear" Rias remembers the change of attitude a little from her rival/friend, They still hang out together but she just focusing on keeping the school together

"Man I can't wait to see Sona again" Goku smiles and can't to see how Sona change a little since they were kids

* * *

_***Student Council Room***_

"Goku!" Sona hugging Goku for dear life when she saw him back, When she heard that Goku went back to his world she was devastated on the news and remain strict on her job has president even more harder than usual

Sona's peerages was confused to why their King is acting this way... But Tsubaki knows since she met Goku when they were kids, It's so weird on seeing Goku taller than her now since back in the day Goku was still in his kid form

'It's good to see you again Sona" Goku scratch his head because since he got back everyone just hugs him all the sudden

_"Great~ another slut that want Master's heart to herself... I'll make sure that won't happen" _Kuroka was overprotective to her Master since she and him did have sex with each other in the time chambers

"So this is the great Goku huh? Really interesting" Saji look up and down at the Saiyan, Saji was jealous that Sona is hugging Goku and not him since he wanted to make love with her and "accidentally" impregnate her so that they would get married and have children together...

_**(This guy is no better than Issei, At least Issei is likable but this Saji dude? Not at all... What a creep)**_

"So how you been Sona? Last time I saw you is the day you left to this school?" Goku ask her "Not much Goku, The work over here is so frustrating keeping this school in line... But with how these boys and girls are acting they just don't care at all" Sona fix her glasses and address her work to her childhood friend

"As much this is pleasing for you Goku but can you leave the room for a moment, Me and Sona has to have a private talk first" Rias butted in and ask her friend to leave, He nodded and wave "bye" to Sona and she also ordered her peerages to leave the room as well

"Is this about the engagement Rias?" Sona with concern to her friend/rival since this engagement was from Riser Phoenix of all people, Riser was one of the people that Goku beaten so easily since he wasn't in Goku's level. But with him gone Riser took the opportunity for marriage with Rias

"It is... At first I didn't know how I can get out of this one and thought to myself "Maybe I should let this happened" But I don't want to marry Riser because he'll use me like a breeding widow, I also thought that maybe I can sleep with someone who has the scared gear and perhaps called this engagement off... But now that Goku is here I don't have too" Rias explain the whole details to her friend and Sona hums at it, It's no secret that people is afraid of the Saiyan's power and since he came back his powers double when he left

"And tell me... You also saw the scared gear in Goku?" When Sona hug Goku she felt something inside of him, It was a scared gear known as "Twice Critical" Not much force damage but it at least does double damage up close and personal

"I did and I wonder why it chooses Goku... At first I felt it inside of the boy name Issei but it just vanish inside of Goku now, I'm not sure why it does that but I know that scared gear isn't a normal one. I can feel its demonic power hidden inside of the gear itself" Rias was worried for Goku since he doesn't know a single thing about scared gears since they decided to keep it to themselves

"Since he was part of your peerage at some point... Maybe the rating games will allow the former member compete in it right?" Sona thought about and that could work since Goku was part of Rias's peerage since they were little

"I'm not sure if that's possible... but its worth a try I suppose, I'll tell Goku when I'm ready" Rias then walk out the council room and into the hallway back to her club room, Still shaking about the whole thing about Riser and how things is going to end... But she believes that Goku will emerge victories

* * *

_***Market***_

We see Goku and the rest looking for clothes for him because his current outfit was torn up against Piccolo Jr, They went to the tailor shop and there was a looking young women standing in the counter waiting for customers

"Hello and welcome to my-" She trails off and staring at Goku's abs and muscles, The girls were mad at this outcome since every female they come across always looking at their Goku the wrong way

"Hello~ We would want to check your collections of clothing if you please?" Akeno breaking the shop girl's thoughts and shows them around the store, Goku looks around if any Gi's but found none of them

"Do you have any Gi's laying around?" Goku ask the shop girl who was still busy looking at his abs, She shakes her head and look back at Goku

"I'm afraid that I don't have any Gi's laying around since no one cares about them anymore these days... But I could make you one if you want?" Shop girl said and Goku gotten excited! He shows the lay out of his Gi and make the color orange with Master Roshi's symbol on the back of it, She agreed and it will take two or three days but that was fine for Goku

"Since she'll going to make your Gi Goku, We should look around this store if any clothes fit you or not?" Kiba called out and pointed the black shirt next to him, Goku goes over to where Kiba is and look at the shirt. He puts it on and it fits him but kinda felt tight too... But also not too itchy as well

"Hey this is perfect, How much for this anyway?" Goku ask the shop girl who was displease seeing the Saiyan put the shirt on

"That'll be $2.99 Yen, If you want I can show you the pants as well?" Shop girl goes over to the pants area and Goku walks over there and see which pants she have...

He saw a blue training outfit and it looks just like his size...

"How much for this training outfit?" He said to the girl, "That's one of my perfect collection that I made yet... But for a handsome man like you I'll lower the price about $29.99 Yen" This girl seems to enjoy Goku's company and his looks... That gotten the girls even more mad and Kiba just sighs and waits for the them to get the clothes for Goku already

"Well we gotten Goku-senpai's clothes for the day... But where will he live?" Koneko ask them and that was a good question... Goku remembers one of Bulma's capsule thingy inside of his pocket

"That's alright guys, I'm going to make my living up there" Goku pointed at the hill where grass, rivers and trees around the place. Its a perfect landmark if any one wanted to live up there

* * *

_***Landmark***_

"So this is the place you want to settle down Goku?" Kiba ask his friend and he nod back at him, "This place reminds me when I was living with my grandpa and I want to live up here to enjoy the beautiful weather with clean air instead of the city" Goku responded and this place really did remind his old house with grandpa Gohan... He still miss him a lot

Then Goku pulls out the Capsule thingy push the button and throws it at the middle of the grass, Pink smoke comes and a house just appears out of nowhere

"Is that a house?" Akeno was still confused to the fact that a house just appears when Goku throws a tiny object to where its standing

"Yep! My friend Bulma gives this to me encase that I need it and she's right, Let's head on inside of the place" Goku walks to the house and his friends follow after him and into the house itself, It was surprising clean and normal alright although the small space is the big issue a bit

"Man its been forever since I came inside of this house, Bulma introduced me this place when I was a kid and its still didn't change a single bit" Goku remembers the time him and Bulma was out looking for the Dragon Balls and a wild adventure as well

"This is the place that you and me are going to live Goku-sama?" Kuroka ask her master and she really digs this place, Perfect for two or three people to live in this house if they want

"Yep it is Kuroka, So what do you guys think!" Goku asking his friends what they think about the whole place

"Its perfect Goku~ Maybe next time I'll live here as well" Akeno cups her cheeks and can't wait to live with Goku in this house, "Sure if you want, I think there's an extra room over there if you want to stay here with me and Kuroka" Goku responded and can't wait to sleep for training

Koneko goes over to her Senpai and said "I'm going to live here with you Goku-Senpai" She isn't going to take a "No" for answer, "Sure Koneko! If you want you can sleep with me and Kuroka in my bed for the night" Goku scratch his head since he didn't think its a big deal, Koneko blush on the offer and Kuroka just felt annoyed that her sister is going to be sleeping next to her master and her tonight

"This is all good and all... But we have to head back to out house for the night" Kiba suggest and its almost sun down, Perhaps he'll also make a house near Goku as well since it has been too long they see each other

"Yeah your right Kiba, Well its nice you all can stop by and tell Rias I'll see her tomorrow okay?" Goku waves goodbye to Akeno and Kiba and he close the door and into his room to get change

* * *

_***Lemon Warning* (Didn't think you see another Lemon so soon huh? Don't worry not every chapters have Lemons just doing this for fun)**_

Just when Goku was about to hop into bed for the night... He felt two presence holding him for some reason, He look to his sides and saw two nekomata's without clothes on for some reason

"Koneko and Kuroka? How come you both don't have any clothes?" Goku was feeling confused all over of the sudden, Since he doesn't get why these two is even naked in the first place

"We're here to keep you warm Master~ Shirone wants in the action that you and I made when we were in your world Nya~" Kuroka broke the news to her master and Goku kinda gets it, But he doesn't know why Koneko wants to do it too

"Goku-Senpai... I want to do this to you, I've been having this feelings when we were kids you always warm my heart whenever you and I see each other. I'm now giving you my virginity that I hold dear... Please Senpai?" Koneko explains her reasons to Goku, She always love his company when they are playing each other since he first showed up to their world

"Koneko?" Goku moves his hand for some reason and cups her chin... He slowly moves in and kiss her lips, Koneko was in shock by this outcome she thought that she'll be afraid that he'll say "no" since he already done the deed with her sister _**(Which she still hates her for that) **_But was glad that Goku will still take her... here and now

Kuroka smiles on the outcome but felt a left out since he master is focusing on her sister and not his queen, She slowly trails her hands to his abs to his members which gotten a reaction from Goku-sama. He look at her and she smiles at him and can feel it growing even bigger threw his boxers

"Let me release this beast Master~" She slumps down to Goku's boxers and pull it down and reviled his 14 inch member to the nekomata's, Kuroka licks her lips while Koneko was blushing at it. When they were kids Goku's member was small but now its bigger? She gulp her saliva and going to think what's next

"I'll take it from here sis" Koneko felt her hands shake but slowly reach to her senpai's member which gotten a groan from him, She jerks it up and down causing Goku to feel the pleasure by her touch. Kuroka stares at her sister with a smirk since she's still new to this whole thing... Then she her smirk turns into a grin and use her both hands on her sister's head

Koneko felt Kuroka's hands grab her head... Then she push her head into senpai's member which also opens her mouth and causing her eyes rolled back since it was too big to even fit her at all

"My, My, Shirone~, You handle it better than me since I couldn't get this beast into my mouth when it was just me and Master. Let's see if you can please him Nya~" Kuroka smirks at this outcome and look back at Goku who is still in pleasure by Koneko's mouth, She then gets up from the bed and use to fingers to open her pussy to her master's mouth

"Master~ I need your love too, If you would please pleasure me as well?" She then sits on Goku's mouth which Goku didn't know why she is doing this... But her pussy kinda taste sweet, He then licks his tongue all over Kuroka's pussy and she then felt shockwaves coming into her left and right

Koneko doesn't want to be left behind started to move her head up and down despite the pain in her mouth but she'll get use to it, Goku can feel Koneko's hot breath inside his member which felt really good to him

Kuroka cups her breasts in her hands to feel the extra pleasure that she's feeling from her master if this keeps up she'll cums sooner than she thought, Goku was getting use to this special training that Kuroka told him and it was fun. Koneko was going even faster with her deep throat in her senpai's member and wish he just cums already

"MMMHMMM?! That's it! I'm so close Master! Please make me cum?!" Kuroka couldn't even how good this feels and was having trouble breathing a bit, Her face flushing as surges of pleasure hitting her left and right. She want her master to know that she was meant for him and it was destiny that they met together like this?!

Koneko use her tongue to lick her senpai's member and gotten him even more pleasure from her and felt it throbbing a lot since it was about to be release, She goes even more faster and sooner than later... she felt her senpai's seed flowing in her mouth. Also Kuroka felt her pussy was about to cum as well

"AAAHHHNNN! MMMMM! YES! MASTER?! I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMING?!" Kuroka lost it and came inside of Goku's mouth, He felt the sweetness liquid from Kuroka came crashing down into his mouth and he drink it all in one drop

Koneko can still feel her senpai white liquid still coming out from his member and she struggle to drink it all, Once that was over Kuroka got up from sitting on her master's mouth and can feel him coughing his mouth up

"Sorry master~ Guess I gotten carried away there?" She apologies to her master and saw Shirone standing over her master's member and slumps down into her small pussy breaking her in two

"Oh~ Shirone, I didn't knew you were a naughty girl for wanting my master's beast in your small pussy~" Kuroka look at her master and he was making cute faces at the sudden tightness coming from Koneko

"K-koneko? Your lower half feels... So tight?" Goku manage to say but the pleasure felt too great for the Saiyan, He didn't know something like this manage to overpower him from this pleasure he's feeling right now

"N-nya~ Senpai is finally inside of me... I've been waiting to do this for a long time now" Koneko then moves her hips upwards and downwards similar how Kuroka done it back in the time chambers, But this feeling right now is completely different since Kuroka handle it better than Koneko

Koneko's mouth was hanging out and holding on to her senpai's chest for leverage, She moaned again as her pussy clench tightly around him and Goku again moaning from the pleasure which also made Koneko smile for pleasing him and tears in her eyes while doing this

"Senpai... your so big, I can feel every bit of your body in mine... I can hear your heart beat as well... It's amazing" Koneko felt her pussy became even wetter with every thrusts she is doing to her senpai, Goku clenched his teeth and pressed his head back against the bed. Then Kuroka lift his head to her breasts for better cushion since she can tell Shirone is having fun right now

"How does it feel Shirone? Does master's member making you feel good?" Kuroka ask her sister, "Y-yes! this has been my dreams for senpai finally having me, I'm giving my life to him and only him for now on?!" Koneko announce and she gives her life to Goku and will do anything to make him better if he wanted to

This went on for another few moments... then Goku's member was throbbing and Koneko felt it, "Goku-senpai... your about to cum aren't you? Let it in me, I want it in my tight pussy" She demanded and he nod back to her since it was too late anyway, Goku finally came into Koneko's pussy and she moans a lot since she receives her senpai's seed in her belly. Koneko pulls out of Goku's member and slumps to his right side of the bed feeling tired of the whole thing

"You release a lot inside of Shirone did you master? Well... hope you have more energy because its mine turn next and I'm going to milk... you... dry Nya~" Kuroka grabs Goku's shift and slumps her hips in his member, This is going to be a long night for Goku

* * *

_***Goku's dream***_

_**"Huh? Where am I?" Goku looks around and see nothing but blackness around him... That was but something emerge in front of him, A huge red dragon appears**_

_**"Hello Son Goku, My name is Ddraig and it look like your my new partner and bearer of my sacred gear" Ddraig introduce himself to the Saiyan**_

_**"Scared gear? Isn't that one of those cool weapons that some peerages members have or something?" Goku remembers seeing some peerage members have one of these and it was so cool**_

_**"Indeed, Hopefully you don't mind but I dig some of your memories and it was one of the most greatest journey that I have ever seen. Your grandpa Gohan really did taught you well as a child did he?" Ddraig said and Goku smiles at this response**_

_**"He was... I just wish he was here right now happy to see that I grow even more stronger than before" Goku remembers his time with grandpa and one of the most enjoyable times he has with him**_

_**"So? Why are you in my anyway? I didn't even want a scared gear?" Goku broke out of his thoughts and look back to Ddraig who just sigh at him, **_

_**"I was previously inside of another host you know that boy Hyodo Issei? I was in him, But he's just wasn't worthy being my partner since he lacks training like you did. Even if he did he focusing on what girls would have wear and how he wanted to touch their breasts in his hands... He's a pervert and I'm glad you showed you like you did" Ddraig explains and was glad to have Goku as his bearer rather than Issei**_

_**"Well I'm suppose welcome in my body... I guess? I can feel you have strong powers hidden inside of you, Can you show me?" Goku wants to know how strong Ddraig is**_

_**"I would Son Goku but my half of my powers is still locked inside of the gear itself, And I also know that you don't actually need my powers to win your own battles and I understand that" Ddraig look up more memories and it seems that Goku would rather train to get stronger rather than getting powers in the first place**_

_**Goku nodded his head to him, "Your right, I want to earn to get stronger rather than getting powers so that's why I train a lot to face any strong fighters in this world since I can sense their powers when I was a kid" Goku tell his reasons to Ddraig and he understands it**_

_**"It looks like our time for talking is over now, Your body is beginning to wake up. But know this Goku I'll be in the gear if you want to talk" Ddraig said to him and Goku nodded**_

* * *

_***Mourning***_

It was mourning and we see our lovable Saiyan waking up and stretch his arms a bit, Then he look both of his sides and smile that Koneko and Kuroka is still sleeping. He then gets up and goes for a bath and heads outside for training

When he finish his bath and changed into his training clothes he bought from the shop lady and begins to run around the field, Sun hits both of the nekomata's and woke them up from sleep. They look around and see no Goku anywhere, they then saw him doing push-ups for the day

"That Master~ I'm so glad I gotten to spend more time knowing him Nya~" Kuroka cups her cheeks blushing at her master, Since during their time in the time chambers they gotten close to each other even more

"Goku-senpai... He's mine sister" Koneko stares at her sister, The two nekomata's look at each other with lighting sparks in their eyes... Then the door opens and incomes Goku all sweaty

"Hey Kuroka! can you make me some food I'm starving to death?" Goku scratch his head and Kuroka sigh but smiles back to her master and puts on her clothes and start making breakfast for him, Koneko look at Goku and was glad to have him back here again

_"Goku-senpai... I love you" _Koneko thought to herself then hurried into the kitchen and waits for her Onee-chan finish breakfast

* * *

_**Done! Sorry if all think that this was a rush but I couldn't hold my excitement, Anyway I'm sure you all were bummed out that I didn't show Goku V.S Piccolo fight but that would have taken too much time for me**_

_**As for Goku's harem... right now is**_

_**Rias - Akeno - Koneko - Kuroka**_

_**More Harems for our lovable Saiyan is going to come soon so don't worry, Serafall and the rest will come but for now relax since I can't just put them in out of nowhere that would cause confusion to you guys**_

_**Anyway hope you all enjoy and I'll see you later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Goku's House***_

Goku and Kuroka has returned from his world and now back to DxD, After that night with the two nekomatas Goku felt fresh and light since his battle with Piccolo Jr. He was happy to be back with Rias and the rest but the one thing he hated to come back is... School, He promise Rias that he will come to school but now he started to regret that decision and wish he could take it back

"So uh? Koneko how was things when me and Kuroka were gone?" Goku ask Koneko, "Things were tough when you were gone Goku-Senpai, Ever since you returned to your world with my sister I gotten lonely but when the years gone by I went to the school where Rias-Senpai and the rest were and it was fine." Koneko then started to hug our hero, "Please don't ever leave me behind again Senpai" Koneko said with her strong hugs around the Saiyan's waist which he wasn't bother by it and gratefully hugged back Koneko with his warm smile

Kuroka was staring her sister with jealousy, She and her master has gotten really close when they were in his world and now her master is giving her sister more attention than her which she doesn't like. Not. One. Bit, Perhaps her master needs to pay attention to her rather than those whores who are going after him from day one including Shirone

"Master~ Breakfast is ready Nya~" She called out to her master and then Goku took Koneko off of him and start to eat crazy on his breakfast that Kuroka cooked for him and he eats like there's no tomorrow, "WOW! this is great!" Goku manage to say before once again stuffing his face into his breakfast

"Eat as much as you want master! I cooked everything just for you~" Kuroka score another points from her master and her sister Shirone is staring at her with an dark aura behind her but she isn't going to back down, The two nekomata's was staring at each other and looks to tear each other apart for one Saiyan who was still stuffing his face in his meal

But then Koneko remembers she has to show Goku-Senpai around the school so she grabs him then sped away from his house to school, Kuroka yells at her sister to bring her master back but has to get dress so she can also attend to this school they went to

* * *

_***Kyou Academy***_

The Saiyan and Nekomata has arrived in school and Goku was feeling uneasy being here since he never have education in his life and this is perhaps affect his ability not understanding any of this stuff, When they go threw the main entrance every boys and girls stared at our hero

"It's that guy again~" One of the girls screamed out loud on seeing the Saiyan

"He's so hot~" Another of them has blood on her nose

"Can he be my boyfriend?"

"Great~ He's back again?" One of the boys was rather annoyed on seeing the Saiyan

"And he's taking all the chicks again, Imagine if he and that pretty boy Kiba together?" He can't imagine that the Saiyan and Kiba taking all the women for themselves

"Why the hell is Koneko is with him?!" The Loli-con person was enraged that Koneko is holding hands with the Saiyan

"As well that other girl with him, Is she a transfer student as well... if that's the case then THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE WITH HIM?!" All the boys was glaring at the Saiyan and Goku don't know why but he has a feeling that he's going to like this school a little

Rias and Akeno looked threw the window and saw Goku once again but with Koneko and his peerage Kuroka with him and felt rather jealous but kept it to themselves, Rias wonders how the scared gear enters Goku and if he even knows about it or not. No matter she has to get to her class for the day while Koneko shows him the ropes

***Skip***

"Hi! My name is Goku and I'm going to study here with you for now on" Goku with his usual warm smile to the class and charms to every girls in class while the boys groans on seeing another pretty boy in their class, "My name is Kuroka please to meet you" Kuroka introduce to herself and all the boys cheer on seeing another girl in their class

"Well Mr. Goku and Ms. Kuroka, You can both seat on the empty seats between Rias and Akeno" Teacher said to them and Goku sat near Akeno's side while Kuroka sat near Rias's side but push her desk really close to Goku and hugged his right arm between her breasts leaving many boys envy on the Saiyan while Rias and Akeno glares at Kuroka on her attempt

_**(Just because your Goku's queen doesn't mean you can do whatever you want bitch) **_Rias was enrage how close Kuroka was on Goku but he didn't mind since he was asleep on his first day in class

_**(Ara~ Looks like someone has a Deathwish) **_Akeno with her warm smile on her face, But in the inside she really wish she could kill Kuroka right about now but had to retain her imagine and face to the human world

Kuroka smirks in victory between Rias and Akeno since her master is already hers and they already did the deed in his world, When they came back to this world she and her sister Shirone have a threesome with her master and it was great. She will do anything for her master and no one is getting in the way between them she'll let Shirone in since they are sisters

Goku however was sleeping in his mind since the lessons was rather boring, But in his mind he's actually meditating and train with Ddraig watching him in the sideline and was impress that his new carrier proved himself strong then that pervert Issei. He still don't know why he was even in that boy in the first place

***After Class***

It was lunch period and Goku was in the lunchroom and order everything they have and at first they thought he was kidding but found out he wasn't so they did what he ask and put them in his tray, Goku brought over to where Kuroka was seated and digs in to his meal eating crazy and making everyone in the cafeteria stops whatever they were doing and staring at the Saiyan with jaws drop

"How can he eat like that?"

"Where did it all go?"

"I can make food for him~"

"So can I!"

Once again Goku was in the center of attention by accident when he was consuming food in his mouth, Kuroka was glad her master was enjoying his meal and later when they come back to his house she'll cooked more food for him since Goku-sama is one of the kindest person she ever known~

***Gym, Outside***

It was Goku's first P.E class so he follows to where the boys went and get changed into his P.E uniform to where the uniform seems to be hugging his build and the shorts was fine at least, He follows the boys outside and they once again envy the Saiyan's build since most of them were either fat or no muscles at all. When the girls came outside with white shirts and red bloomers all the guys staring at them with perverted look in their face while girls however was staring in lust at the Saiyan's build since they have never seen build like his before

"Okay maggots! Get in line!" Their coach comes out from his building with clipboard in his hands, All the boys gets in line and Goku went to the far back since he doesn't know his own line so the person in front of him is the same boy who took him here and reunited with Rias and Akeno

When the coach reads the boys names his eyes lock on to Goku and notice his build and goes over to him, "What's your name son?" Coach ask the Saiyan, "Son Goku, sir?" Goku responded back to the coach

"Well Son Goku, You looked like you can handle anything expect for these misfits here and I want to test that theory. Listen up! Today we are starting a 300 laps around the field and if I see any of you do not run or slowing down then you can do another 300 laps around before you pass!" Coach ordered all boys to run 300 laps and they all groan but Goku already went pass 300 laps and he's on his 20,000 laps right now but he won't mind doing 300 laps again

When all the boys went to position and ready themselves to run, Goku himself was doing push-ups and sit-ups to get himself ready for the run. The Coach blows his whistle horn and all the boys begins to run expect Goku who was still readying himself up and the Coach wonders why Goku is still here

"Son Goku! The laps has already begin! If you don't start running now then I'll add an F on your grades!" Coach yelled at Goku and the Saiyan already heard it but when he stops and looked at the field ahead of him he crouch down with his right leg in the far end and left knee to his stomach he zoom past the other boys and ran threw the entire field and 2.5 seconds

The Coach himself was lost for words on seeing the Saiyan in action and hopes he can see more on how Son Goku can do during his P.E Class, All the girls was cheering at the Saiyan while the boys were humiliated by Goku once again by his super speed and vowed vengeance against him in the near future

For Kuroka it wasn't a big deal since her master already went 10 times past that and he still impress her on his speed, Sure she knows that Goku isn't a god or demon lord but he still has limits and those limits he wants to break to reach even greater heights than he is right now. Her master once said to her that there is perhaps another level he still needs to reach and when the time comes he'll surpass it

"Goku-Senpai" Koneko was happy for her senpai and realize that he hasn't gotten rusty and is in another level than her, She has to keep up next to him if she wants to gain her senpai's attention

"Son Goku… You are the first person in history to pass my exams, But don't think for a minute this is the last one I gotten more tricks in my sleeve that I want you to pass. But we'll do that tomorrow for now rest while I'll deal with these misfits" Coach said to Goku and he nodded before heading to the nearby bench and relax

"Senpai" Koneko goes over to Goku and he looked up at her and smile, "What's up Koneko?" Goku said and Koneko blush by his innocent smile, "How did you manage to went past the laps that fast?" She ask him and Goku looked at the sky

"When I'm was at my world there was this place called the Time Chamber, It's where you train yourself to improve even greater than the one you are now but for you it felt like a year in there while the outside it's only a day" Goku can't explain the details since he's not bright enough but the Time Chamber really help his body a bit during his match against Piccolo Jr

Koneko hums by this response from her Senpai and can't help to notice her own sister is coming towards them right now

"Master~ You did a great job out there Nya~" Kuroka hugging the Saiyan and he scratch the back of his head since it wasn't a big deal, Koneko however was annoyed by her sister's antics since she's hugging her senpai for dear life or something

"Onee-Chan... Let go of Goku-senpai" Even though the two of them settle their differences because of Goku… Doesn't mean she like it if Kuroka keeps senpai for herself while she's there as well...

**Meanwhile...**

Rias and Akeno was staring at Goku and wonder how to speak with him again after all these past years, Rias told Goku that she wanted him and her to start school together but he broke that promise and she couldn't forgive him for that... But she just misses that idiot so much that whenever she's in the secret shower hidden in the OCC she was fingering herself thinking about Goku and how she loves him so much...

Akeno was the different story however, While she likes Goku and all... He still broke his promise to Rias for going back to his own world. Still even all the teases, jokes, antics... Sadistic. She enjoys Goku's company and even more enjoyable to tease Rias to get a reaction out of her, Akeno develops feelings towards the Saiyan during their childhood and he doesn't seem to mind that she was half Fallen Angel that she still dislikes on being one of them... But Goku came to her side and said

_"It doesn't matter which race you are Akeno, Because your still my friends no matter what!" _That gotten Akeno's heart beating and flush of red coming from her cheeks, She doesn't like to admit it but she really wish that Goku pays attention to her instead of Rias or any other bitches in this school to give him food...

Within these thoughts both Rias and Akeno finish their lesions and head back to the Girls locker room to change back to their school clothes, Rias stares at Akeno's chest and wonders how her breasts is bigger than hers. Rias was born in the wealthy family and has gotten his mother looks, body and perfection... Akeno has gotten her mother genetics as well both breasts and ass since...

"Ara~ I see you are staring at my breasts Rias" Akeno lift her left hand to her face and smile at Rias who was burning with hates a little, "I still can't believe your breasts is bigger than mine Akeno…" Rias mumbles but Akeno heard it and her smiles brightens a little and thank her mother genetics for her growth

"Don't worry Rias at least you still have your perfection right? With that crimson red hair of yours and curve body that makes many boys in this school drool over for you still counts right, I mean I have gotten my own side of perverted boys wanting a taste of my body but the only one that will get it is my deer Goku~" Akeno dreams about the days that she and Goku will finally gotten laid in a love hotel and make love with each other

Rias grumbles but nodded her head before leaving and Akeno following her, Still she does have a point that with her body still gaining boys drooling over her still work at least... But she has to compete against Akeno fighting for Goku still hasn't ended until the day comes when Goku ask either of them which one of them he rather spend times with and leaving the other to suffer...

* * *

_**I'll stop it here for now guys... I know that this is a short chapter and all but lately I gotten rusty on writing due to my laziness plus school work. I'm at my relatives house over the weekends since I'm off for two weeks before heading back but I'll try to keep up the updates if I can.**_

_**Anyway, I'll see you all later peace out dudes.**_


End file.
